Who She Belongs To
by JazzJuicebox
Summary: People fight for her. Her siblings fight to protect her while the student body fight for her attention and friendship. Can the Host Club help her or ruin their own friendships in this blood bath? OC
1. Chapter 1: Good Morning

RATED M. _Just in case for future chapters._

**DISCLAIMER:**

_MY CHARACTER BELONGS TO ME. PLOT OF STORY BELONGS TO ME. OURAN CHARACTERS/STORY PLOT BELONG TO BISCO._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"What a view." Curious golden eyes stared down at the, now seemingly, small campus below. The stoic, tan face these eyes lit up peeked over the ledge, unafraid of the high altitude. The body perched itself onto the ledge wanting to get a better perspective of the campus, carelessly forgetting the breeze that could easily cause them to fall. They swung their feet out of bliss, blatantly disregarding the commotion they had made when people had started to notice. They heard screaming and yelling, and out of curiosity turned towards the direction. Most screams came from the third floor, the 16th (or was it the 27th?) window. The sun reflecting off the glass obstructed their view inside but the short glimpse of yellow told them that the screams came from the female students. They could hear certain phrases such as: "Oh my God!" or "Someone is going to jump!" and "Who is that?" and also "Someone stop them!" But most of the time it was shrieking.

"Hmm~" The person hummed knowingly. "Seems I've made another mess again." The person began to rise onto the ledge, balancing themselves with ease as if they have done this a dozen times. The shrieks got louder as most the student body piled out into the courtyard to watch the treacherous act. The person heard pleas from their fellow students, begging them not to be foolish. "What are they talking about?" Then the person slipped their foot off the ledge. Sending them to fall from where they were perched.. atop the clock tower.

Time seemed to have slowed down for the bystanders who could only watch as a young student began to fall. They could only pray that a miracle would happen. Some dare not wish to watch.

As they were in free fall, the person grabbed a pulley lever that was attached to the backpack they wore. As they pulled, two white, wing-like flaps burst from the side of the backpack and the person began to glide upwards instead of down. The students who stood watch were amazed and completely frozen, unable to comprehend what was going on. They watched as the mysterious person began to glide their way down to the school's roof. Soon they were out of sight. Students began to talk among themselves while others tried to figure out the exact place where the person landed so they could see the person who gave them all heart attacks. But when they finally found the landing point, they were only greeted with the glider backpack with no owner laying untidily on the floor.

"Should I have made it flashier?" The person mumbled to themselves as they walked down the hallway of the school, dwelling into another stunt they were going to pull next time. Completely distracted they hadn't heard the angered calls from behind them from certain "concerned" school staff.

"Von Hughe-san? Von Hughe-san! VON HUGHE-SAN" A hand clamped down on their small shoulder. Finally turning around they were faced with the angered faces of the Vice Principal, the VP's secretary, and several teachers that seemed genuinely concerned. "Von Hughe-san, what I have told you about pulling these kinds of stunts?" The Vice Principal placed her hands on her hips, looking down at the stoic face of the student before her.

"That, I should do them on my own time? Or was it to never do them at all?" The VP hung her head low, aggravated at such an answer.

"You should never do these things Von Hughe-san! You might actually hurt yourself! Not to mention the reputation of our school.." The VP trailed off her sentence into more of a grumble, but it was still received. The child-like light in the student's eyes were now gone after going hard from hearing the statement. Their eyes finally met the VP's, taking her by surprised.

"I'm sorry. It will never happen again. I had no intention of disgracing this school." Their gaze lowered to the floor, showing their shame. The VP sighed and bent to their level, patting their head in acknowledgement, accepting the apology.

"Just.. Be careful, okay?" The student nodded, not raising their head. The VP and her secretary took their leave and left the student to be in the care of the teachers who were offering to get them anything. The student declined and then took their leave, walking down the halls. While passing by a certain corridor the student hadn't noticed the body that leaned against the wall, who had listened and witnessed the confrontation. The mysterious person watched the student walk away, a sly smirk elegantly placed on their handsome features.

"How interesting."

* * *

><p><em>Forgive me for the shortness. Review on what you think so far. ^^<em>


	2. Chapter 2: We Are Hosts

RATED M. _Just in case for future chapters._

**DISCLAIMER:**

_MY CHARACTER BELONGS TO ME. PLOT OF STORY BELONGS TO ME. OURAN CHARACTERS/STORY PLOT BELONG TO BISCO._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Please go out with me!"

Of course, it was a regular routine for a young man like him. He was the top dog of the school, who was number one in appearance and possibly high ranked in academics. He had the appearance of the Prince in childhood fairy tales but there were times where he would make a complete fool of himself. Still, his heart was pure. He's the type of person who would think about others than himself. It's no wonder why he's so idolized

Juichi was sitting against a pillar, having a snack during her break, when the romantic scene unfolded. The young girl was confessing her undying love for the young boy and was waiting anxiously for his reply. Then he smiled tenderly towards her, revealing his answer. Her heart only aches in the end as she was denied with an, "I'm sorry." Juichi watched him stare after the girl who may or may not go to her friends for comfort. As he turned in her direction, he froze as their eyes connected. A warm breeze shuffled his blonde locks as he continued to stare at her. It wasn't until he blinked again that he saw her begin to walk away from him.

"H-Hey, wait!" he called out, chasing after her. He saw her walk around a corner and quickened his pace hoping he wouldn't lose her. As he rounded the corner he was surprised to see her standing there. He stumbled backwards to avoid from colliding with her and hit the floor. He winced, shutting his eyes from the impact. When he opened his eyes again he looked up to find golden orbs staring into his violet ones. She was crouched down beside him, balancing well on her feet. Her hands rested on her knees as they cradled her head. She looked..

"Cu.."

"Cue?" She tilted her head to the side, unaware that her action caused a stir within him.

"Cute." Her eyebrows rose slightly at the response but reduced to normality quickly.

"Ah." Was her reply. The next thing she knew she was off the ground.

"You're so cute~!" The boy swooned, swinging her around in his arms. She flinched at the touch and immediately pushed him away. He looked at her in confusion and although her face was indifferent he saw the look of hurt and contempt within her eyes, causing him to be in further confusion. There was a pause and then he suddenly smiled at her. Another shock reaction appeared in her eyes and again it disappeared. "My apologies. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"It's alright. You caught me off guard is all." Does that imply their guard is always up? He wondered. He continued to smile and gave a small bow.

"I am Tamaki Suoh."

"Yeah, I know." He quickly stood straight in surprise of her blunt tone.

"I see, then I guess you're wondering why I chased after you." He boldly proclaimed with great enthusiasm and pride. Juichi only stared, unmoving however Tamaki overlooked it as overwhelming shock from his energy. "You," He pointed a finger towards her. "have extremely good looks that could sparkle with a little help from training. So I hereby recruit you to join the Ouran High Host Club in order for a beauiful young man, like yourself, to blossom into a magnificent flower!" He opened his arms basking in his personal glory. He was shining so brilliantly that you could almost see sparkles emit from him. Juichi was unfazed.

"Host Club?" She questioned. She hadn't overlooked him thinking her as a boy but she decided not to dwelve on the thought too long. "My brothers tell me to stay away from such things so I think I'll decline your offer." He shocked by her straightforwardness and fell to his knees in defeat. His eyes began to water.

"B-But why?" He whined as he pouted. Juichi blinked.

"Selling your body isn't good. You should get out of it while you're still young." She pointed out, completely misunderstanding his club. He lowered his head and she tilted hers to the side thinking she may have hurt his feelings. Then she heard him chuckle. She watch as he stood up while wiping away his tears. The smile appeared on his face once again.

"You've got it all wrong! We don't sell our bodies at our Host Club. The members simply sit with customers, chat and have tea that's all." He suddenly grabbed her hand and began to walk. "I'll show you." Curiosity getting the better of her she followed obediantly without restraint. Hallway after hallway they walked until finally they came upon a large white door. A sign over head claimed the room to be the third music room. Strange. Juichi thought, thinking to have never seen this room in her life. As Tamaki opened the door Juichi couldn't help but feel a little excited.

When they walked in Tamaki declared loudly,

"Everyone! I found a new recruit!" She watched as the students in the room turned their attention to the both of them. Some of them looked familiar. The boy with dark hair and spectacles especially however she has seen the orange haired twins roam around the campus accompanied by the pretty brown haired boy many times. She looked to the other end of the room to spot a very tall gentleman with dark hair stand next to a very younger looking blonde boy eating cake with a pink stuffed bunny.

"My Lord, you should refrain from letting your inner pedofile out."

"It's quite disgusting to see my Lord." The twins announced after laying their eyes on Juichi. When she looked over at them they were suddenly gone and on each side of her.

"What? Pedofile? Eh?" Tamaki exclaimed. The twins leaned on Juichi's shoulders.

"As expected from the King-" The one on her left started.

"-he's quite the looker." The one on her right ended. She was apalled by how much they looked alike. She heard someone sigh and looked over at the pretty brown haired boy.

"I didn't know Senpai had this kind of hobby." He said. Juichi watched as Tamaki ran over to him with lightning speed and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"N-N-N-NO! Haruhi, don't listen to those devils! I'm not a pedofile! I give you my word! Please listen to daddy!" He pleaded but the Haruhi boy ignored Tamaki's word and just clicked his tongue in annoyance. With that, Tamaki was immediately crouched in a dark corner mumbling incoherent words. Juichi tilted her head. 'Interesting.' She thought. The twins were no longer by her side but were near Tamaki, loudly taunting him.

"Ne, ne!" She turned to her left and looked down at the small blonde boy. "Do you like eating cake?" He asked clutching onto his bunny behind his back. He had large honey brown eyes that she couldn't look away from.

"Yeah. I like sweet stuff." The boy cheered from her reply. He grabbed her hand and dashed her over to a table that had cakes of all assortment and a kettle of tea with teacups beside it. It reminded her of the tea parties she had with her siblings when she was younger.

"You should try all of these cakes with me then! There's strawberry, chocolate, vanilla, there's coffee flavored and- Oh! Cheesecake too!" He continued to happily list off the different cakes and with each name small pink flowers appeared around him. She was slighly overwhelmed by all the sweets.

"This is all a bit much. I'm not familiar with all these cakes. At home I usually eat mooncakes." The boy stopped rambling and looked around the table. He began to pout.

"Aw, we don't have that." Then he suddenly smiled and motioned towards the tea set. "Do you want some tea instead?"

"I don't usually drink tea." She stated. The boy then tilted his head to the side cutely.

"Then what do you drink?" He asked. Juichi looked down at the tablecloth thinking about the drink she usually has with sweets. A small blush formed on her cheeks thinking at how emberassing stating the drink would be. The little boy noticed her blush and stared in wonderment as a blush on his cheeks began to form.

"Pink chocolate milk." She said quietly. Unbeknowest to her Tamaki's ears perked at her words. He was suddenly by her side in a heartbeat.

"Did you say pink chocolate milk?" He asked her in a low voice. Juichi looked up at him, face still stoic but the blush was still apparent on her face, and nodded. Tamaki took notice of her blush and his eyes widened. There was a moment of silence as Tamaki stood still with his head lowered making his hair fall over his eyes.

"Um, Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi chimed trying to grab the attention of his friend. Suddenly Juichi found herself in Tamaki's embrace once again.

"OH MY GOD! Why are you so adorable?" He cooed in a baby voice while swinging her around. Still unused to such close contact she pushed him away almost stumbling backwards if not for someone catching her. She looked up to meet the dark gaze of the tallest member. He was exceptionally tall with dark hair and tan skin giving his character an even more feral feel. He noticed the hurt in her bright golden eyes even though her expression was kept neutral. His eyes widened slightly in shock but returned to normal when he heard her speak.

"Thanks." She said, lifting herself up on her feet.

"Ah." He voiced lowly as he stood up straight.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Juichi looked over to the boy with glasses who hadn't spoken up until now. He pushed his glasses up higher onto the bridge of his nose. "but we're about to open soon and I remember Tamaki mentioning about recruitment. I thought we'd get the matter over and done with quickly." He had a sharp tongue and his appearance agreed that he was something no one should mess with. Dark hair and eyes against pale skin made him look more analytical.

"Ah, of course! Thank you for reminding me Kyouya!" Tamaki exclaimed. He then cleared his throat. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet-" He then stopped talking. There was a drone of silence as Tamaki just blinked. "Um.." Haruhi sighed.

"You don't even know his name and you just dragged him all the way here?" He scolded him. Tamaki grew teary eyed.

"I'm sorry!" He cried. "I forgot to ask!" The spectacled boy cleared his throat and opened up his clipboard.

"His name is Juichi Von Hughe. Age 15 and is a freshmen like Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru." By the mention of the last two names Juichi immediately thought they were the twins. "Enrolled during late winter with high academic scores mostly in language and science classes. His father is Simon Von Hughe, the eldest son of the Von Hughe royal family in Germany, who is currently head researcher for a self-sufficient crops research lab and DNA research lab. Seven years ago he became owner of the transporation manufacture 'Hasegawa 5'." Juichi was surprised by how much the boy knew about her and her father. "Your father is quite the impressive man, Juichi-san." He commented after closing his clipboard. A cold smile was on his face as he pushed up his glasses once more. "It's no wonder you took in an interest in mechanics." As he stared into Juichi's eyes he was surprised to see the fire of pride within them. He had thought that there was an ill relationship between her and her father like he has with his own but he was mistaken. He inwardly applauded her courage.

"Thank you." She replied resisting to smile after hearing her father's accomplishments. Haruhi blinked in awe.

"Wow. Your from a royal family?" He asked Juichi in disbelief. Juichi turned to him with an unfazed expression and nodded. His jaw dropped open in even more disbelief. "S-S-S-S-So.. You're like a prince, right?" He stuttered.

"We don't like to complicate things with status." She replied.

"Eh! So it's true!" Haruhi yelled. An audible hum came from one of the twins.

"But y'know, Hasegawa 5 sounds familiar."

"We manufacture any transportation vehicle. From bikes to planes to boats." She answered.

"Ah!" The high-pitched exclamation came from the small blonder boy. "My family has a jet that was made from Hasegawa 5!"

"Oh yeah," One of the twins piped in. "We have like five cars made from Hasegawa 5. Not to mention our motorcycles, right Kaoru?" The twin turned to his brother who nodded.

"Yup!"

"Takashi! Don't you have a motorcycle from Hasegawa 5?" The small boy asked as he was now perched on the shoulders of the tallest member.

"Ah." He answered flatly. With all the vehicles listed Haruhi stood stiffly.

"Damn rich bastards." Juichi heard him mumble. She inwardly chuckled at the comment. She turned to the members and bowed.

"Thank you for turning to Hasegawa 5 for your purchases." She stood up straight. "My father will be pleased to know his customers are happy." The twins chuckled as one of them patted her head while the other pinched her cheeks.

"You're so stiff. Relax a little! Seriously, you're like a robot." The one patting her head commented.

"How cute, you sound like those greeters from a restraunt!" The one pinching her cheeks added. She was uncomfortable with them touching her but the twins were oblivious to it. Thankfully for her the spectacles boy began to speak making the twins move off of her.

"Anyways, back to the matter at hand." He looked over at Juichi. "I believe we haven't introduced ourselves. I am Kyouya Ootori the Cool Type and I'm sure you have already met Tamaki, the Prince Type." He then motioned towards the smaller boy. "That is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, most commonly known as Hani, the Loli-shota Type" Hani let out a happy 'hello' when he was introduced. Kyouya then motioned towards the tallest boy. "He is Takashi Morinozuka, most commonly known as Mori, and he is the Wild Type." Kyouya motioned over to the twins. "Those two are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the Little Devil Types. And lastly," Kyouya motioned towards the last boy. "Haruhi Fujioka, our Natural Type." Juichi blinked.

"Type?" She questioned.

"Our types reflect our characteristics that the customers find appealing. With that knowledge in mind we use those characteristics to please our customers thus raise our profits." Kyouya answered. Juichi felt a chill down her spine as he mentioned money. Surely he was only in this club for the money. "Which leads me to my next point." He said pushing up his glasses. He turned his attention to Tamaki. "Tamaki, if we truly are recruiting him then what type are we going to assign him? We already have the essential types for our club. When Haruhi joined it was almost difficult to find a type for him." At the mention of Haruhi she heard the pretty boy sigh.

"It's not like I really had a choice did I?" Juichi tilted her head in question which he noticed and waved his hand. "I'll tell you later." His eye twitched with the thought and Juichi thought to let the matter be. Tamaki placed a hand under his chin.

"I really didn't think of that.." He wondered.

"My Lord!" The twins called, calling attention to everyone to turn to them. "Why don't you let him interract with the customers!"

"And from how he acts decide his type!" They answered. Tamaki smiled widely.

"Of course! Juichi-kun!" He pointed a finger towards Juichi and she blinked. "As the saying goes, 'let the chips fall where they may'. We shall test your abilities as a host and then decide your fate!" Juichi continued to stare, unmoving to Tamaki's words. But somehow, this new adventure was making her heart shake with excitement.

* * *

><p><em>Apologies for taking so long into making this second chapters. You might want to turn back to chapter 1 because I fixed a couple of things.<em>

_So I took a different approach then most fanfics have when meeting Haruhi. Our main character does not know that Haruhi is girl and probably will not be aware of it until Haruhi or any other member of the club confronts her about the subject. You also find out about Juichi's father and her background about being from a royal. That detail is very important. More details about her family and background may/not be revealed in the next chapter._

_I'm also having trouble figuring out Juichi's type name should be. She is a Dandere character (Google it please). Mind giving me some help with it?_

_Will update every few days or in a week at the latest. While waiting for the next chapter please leave me some feedback, certain scenarios you want to see, plot twist that may do the story good, or just a friendly greeting is appreciated as well._


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Worry, You're Okay

RATED M. _Just in case for future chapters._

**DISCLAIMER:**

_MY CHARACTER BELONGS TO ME. PLOT OF STORY BELONGS TO ME. OURAN CHARACTERS/STORY PLOT BELONG TO BISCO._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The sweet tunes of light giggles echoed in her ears. The afternoon sun gleamed through the glass windows and down to her cheeks, making her more aware of her surrounding. 'What was I doing?' she wondered. She furrowed her eyebrows and slowly began to raise her eyelids. Her senses began to kick in. There was a sweet smell in the air. Almost like perfume mixed with the scent of coffee. She heard voices of girls grow louder as she came to her senses.

"How precious!" She heard a girl coo. "He reminds me of a puppy when he sleeps." Another chimed. "Oh quiet! He's waking up!" Another quietly exclaimed. Juichi's face scrunched up when she felt the sunlight hit her eyes. She slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. 'That's right,' she remembered. 'I was watching the others work then suddenly I fell asleep.' A yawn escaped her as she continued to rub her eyes. She heard the girls around her squeal in delight, a reaction she was quite used to at home, which unfazed her. She looked up at the girls with a dazed look. The afternoon sun reflected in her golden eyes allowing them to shine even brighter. The girls stared in awe, blushes evident on their faces.

"Ah! Sorry to have awaken you Juichi-sama." A girl said with a wide smile on her face. Juichi's senses were still a little foggy so she didn't really catch what the girl had said. She blinked a couple of times to clear her vision. When it did clear she saw the girls around her. They all looked like they were holding their breathe. Confusion in her eyes she tilted her head to the side.

"Hm?" She asked causing the surrounding girls to react with large amounts of shrieks of happiness. You could literally see the hearts in their eyes. With an indifferent expression Juichi, out of curiosity, tilted her head to the other side and blinked causing another uproar of squeals. 'Interesting.' She thought.

"Seems like you have finally woken up." She turned her head to see Kyouya scribbling down a note onto his clipboard. "You've caused quite a ruckus, not that I mind." He said with a grin and a daunting glisten on his glasses. He always manages to make Juichi feel a cold wind against her spine.

"Ah, Juichi-kun is up?" Tamaki came strolling up behind Kyouya followed by the other members and their own clients who wanted to see what the commotion was about. He walked past Kyouya and right up to Juichi then knelt down on one knee so that he could at eye level with Juichi. "So? What do you think of the club?" He asked happily. To be honest she wasn't necessarily paying attention before she dozed off. All she found out about the club was that they are seated with clients and did whatever they could to make them happy. Out of guilt for not paying attention she averted her gaze to the floor, still maintaining that detached expression of hers. Tamaki blinked, noticing the guilt. He let out a small chuckle then patted her head in forgiveness. The motion didn't bother her as much as the previous close contact. She was used to this sort of notion from her father and calmly accepted it from Tamaki. "It's alright. You were tired, I understand." She nodded in agreement. Once again the club room grew in noise from their female companions.

"Prince! There are princes before us!" "Brotherly princes!" "Tamaki-sama, you're a wonderful older brother!" "Juichi-sama, please allow me to be your Onee-san!" A multitued of the female clientele began to rush towards Juichi with open arms in attempts to hold her in their arms. Juichi looked at the oncoming mob of females with eyes slightly widened in fright. The club members were aware about Juichi's slight phobia of being touch so intimately and were beginning to fear for the worse. Then a sudden blur flew past the members and towards Juichi. Soon she felt like she was being lifted off the ground. She was up high and the only person she knew of who had this height was-. She looked down and saw that Mori and rescued her. He placed her on his shoulder and held onto her legs so she wouldn't fall. Her hands lightly held onto his head for support. She blinked down towards Mori, relief in her eyes.

"Thanks." She said. Mori looked up at her and she could barely catch the micro tilt the sides of his mouth had made. _Bu-Bump._ She blinked a couple of times. 'What was that?' She thought.

"Alright ladies, settle down. Or else.." Tamaki then grabbed the waist of the closest young woman by him and tucked a finger under her chin. "I might have to be a little forceful." He said smoothly causing the girls to swoon and the girl in his arms to melt.

"Hmf." Hikaru huffed. "Why shoud Milord get all the attention?"

"Hikaru," Kaoru sounded hurt. "Is my attention not enough for you?" Hikaru was shocked and immediately held his brother close placing his chin atop Kaoru's head.

"Idiot." He said toughly. "Of course it's enough. It's all I need. I was just messing around with you Kaoru." A sniffle emitted from Kaoru as a stray tear slid down his cheek.

"You're cruel Hikaru." He responded pulling himself closer to his brother. Another roar of screams.

"Ne~ Haru-chan!" Hani suddenly clasped his arms around Haruhi's arm. Haruhi was surprised.

"Hani-sempai? You surprised me!" He exclaimed. Hani giggled.

"Do you want to have a tea party with me and Usa-chan?" Haruhi then scratched the back of his head.

"Ah, well.. You know I don't have much of a sweet tooth." He stated. Hani's eyes began to water.

"You don't want to hang out with me, Haru-chan?" He sobbed. Haruhi's mouth scrunched together unable to bear the upperclassmen's child like behaviour. He then finally succumbed.

"Let's go have some tea." He said with a kind smile on his face. Hani cheered and moved towards a table that had cakes and tea already upon in it. He looked over at the fawning girls and waved at them.

"Come have cake with us!" He cheered happily. A couple of girls squealed and giggled while rushing to sit them.

"Um, Kyouya-sama has the club printed out new photo albums?" A blushing girls asked as a couple of her friends surrounded the analytical boy. Kyouya adjusted his frames and said,

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but we are having some technical difficulties with our current photographer." The girls all pouted but then Kyouya grinned. "However if you would like," He then held up multiple photos of Juichi sleeping from earlier. "you can pre-order these pictures of our 'Sleeping Prince'." Multiple hands shot into the air.

"Oh please, let me pre-order!" "Oh me too Kyouya-sama!" A barage of girls began to gather around Kyouya to be of the first to own Juichi's photo. As fast as they came the mob of girls dwindled in numbers and order was restored in the club once again. Juichi blinked in confusion. Just when did Kyouya take photos? Of course that thought quickly passed as she finally understood what they did for her. Aware of her skinship phobia they stepped in and took the girls attention away. No stranger has ever given her such a curtesy before. She was touched. She then felt Mori move to place her on her feet. She looked up at him and he patted her head lightly.

"You're safe now." He said. Juichi was unable to break eye contact from his dark eyes. They were warm and she felt sheltered by just looking into them. _Bu-Bump._ Her eyes widened slightly. 'There it was again.' She thought. She began to fear her current feelings and it was evident in her eyes. She took a step back from Mori, his hand releasing her head in the process. He was confused by her actions but then he saw the look in her eyes. Fear. He understood now but felt a little hurt for some reason.

"Thanks again." She said her eyes still unable to break contact. She then walked towards a lone table and sat herself in it. He gazed after her in wonder all the while Juichi continued to observe the members so as to ignore the tightening feeling in her chest.

* * *

><p>Club was finally over and the members were putting things back to order. Juichi sat at the long table with Kyouya who was on his laptop and Hani who was eating cake cheerfully.<p>

"I must say Juichi-kun," Kyouya said causing her to turn her attention to him. "although you aren't an official member, you've given us quite a prodigious profit increase." He grinned towards her. "I'd like to thank you for that." Juichi blinked and only nodded.

"Ah, man! If Milord hadn't caused such a scene back there we would have gone home a long time ago. There's more to clean up then usual!" Hikaru complained. 'Or was that Kaoru?' Juichi thought. His brother chuckled and went beside Juichi.

"But we needed to avert attention away from Juichi-kun or else he would be completely frozen in fright." He poked her nose and looked up at him as he leaned against her chair. He gave her a wink and smile. "Ne?" All she could do was blink in response. The door then opened and Haruhi came in holding a paper bag filled with groceries for tomorrow's club.

"I'm back!" He called. The members, with the exception of Kyouya, Mori, and Juichi, rang out in a chorus of, "Welcome back!" for him. He walked over to Kyouya and handed back a platinum credit card. After a short conversation of whatnots was exchanged he turned towards Juichi. "By the way Juichi.." He began before digging through the paper bag. Juichi's curiosity was perked as she tried to peek in and see what Haruhi was looking for. Then he suddenly exclaimed proudly, "Found it!" Haruhi took out the item and placed it in front of Juichi. "While I was out shopping I remembered from earlier. I figured it would help make the fear go away. You're still shaken up from earlier right?" He had a kind smile on his face as he looked down at her. Juichi stared at the item. It was glass bottle of strawberry milk that had red checkered cloth over the mouth of the bottle which was tied on with a red ribbon. She was apalled by his kind gesture that she didn't know how to react. She continued to stare at the bottle, her mouth slightly ajar. Her tense shoulders began to relax and her crazed mind was now at ease.

"Thank you." She said as she continued to stare at the bottle. Even though her head was down they could sense the smile that had grown by a centimeter. The members couldn't help that their hearts began to skip a beat as they watched Juichi admired the gift lovingly as if it were the greatest thing in the world. She unwrapped the cloth and twisted the cap off then took drink from the bottle. As she done so she couldn't help but think, 'I don't know what it is about this club. But..' She held the bottle in her hands and a certain sparkle hit her eyes. 'But I know it's something sweet.'

* * *

><p>"Oh? Is that so?" The older man chuckled. The other table dwellers eyed him with piqued curiosity as he continued to chuckle. "Alright, we'll start dinner then." This caught most of their attention. "See you soon, my dear." With that he shuts his phone and lets out another chuckle. "It's been awhile since I heard such happiness from her voice. My, my." Seated to his right a young woman with beautiful long dark red hair leaned in.<p>

"Father? Who might that be?" She asked, knowing full well but still needed confirmation. The old man chuckled once more as he placed his napkin on his lap. He closed his and had a smile on his face.

"It seems your baby sister has finally started to make friends." He said as he began to cut his steak. The young woman raised her eyebrows but then smiled lightly and went to attend her food.

"I'm glad to hear that." She said as if all the tension in her body were swept away. The brawny blonde beside her laughed wholeheartedly.

"It's about time! That kid seriously needs to show a little more back bone!" He then gave another booming laugh.

"It's a shame that Sebastian isn't here to hear the news. He would have been delighted!" Their father bellowed. The fiery red head near end of the left side of the table scoffed.

"More like ticked off." He stated eating a piece of his dinner. The young man seated to the left of old man, who looked like a mirror image of the young woman across from him, then asked with a smile on his face,

"Do you know who her new friends are, Dad?" The old man placed a hand under his chin in thought.

"Hm.." He hummed. "I believe she mentioned something about a club. I think she called them a 'Host Club'?" Then the fiery red head spat his drink out at the mention of the word 'Host'. He looked over at his father in disbelief and anger.

"Pops! Are you kidding me? You aren't serious!" He exclaimed. His father shook his head.

"Nope, I'm positive. That's what she called them. She told me that they were a strange bunch of boys but they were nice." This time the boy nearly fell out of his chair.

"A bunch of boys?" He exclaimed as he slammed her fists on the table and stood up. "Damn it Pops! Seriously? You're going to leave your daughter alone with a bunch of boys?" The blonde hair boy beside him rested a hand on the hot-tempered boy's shoulder.

"Calm down Lukas." He said quietly with a smile on his face. Lukas shrugged his brother's hand off of him.

"No! I won't calm down! I'm going to visit this so called 'Host Club' and make sure they don't touch a hair on my baby sister!"

* * *

><p><em>So this chapter came by quickly (and hopefully the others will too *crosses fingers*)<em>

_Still trying to figure out what Juichi's type shall be called. Please send in suggestions~!_

_Anyways, you finally seeing the light of love in this chapter? I tried and I know that line Juichi says at the end is a bit corny but hey! I thought it was cute!_

_You see part of the family and as you can see, she has many siblings. Their individual relationship with Juichi will be shown throughout so don't worry, you'll see them again!_

_As always, reviews, suggestions, or friendly hellos are greatly appreciated! Love you all!_


	4. Chapter 4: The Journey For Coffee

RATED M**. ****_Just in case._**

**DISCLAIMER:**

_MY CHARACTERS BELONGS TO ME. PLOT OF STORY BELONGS TO ME. OURAN'S CHARACTERS/STORY PLOT BELONG TO BISCO._

_Also in this chapter I found it very difficult for me to describe what the characters were wearing so go to my profile for the link for the reference photos._

_To all of those people who reviewed I thank you very much. Especially Trace because he gave wonderful feedback. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"Oh Tamaki-sama, why is it that you look so sad?" One of his customers asked. She was one of his regulars. A young woman with long wavy black locks. Her dark hazel eyes looked upon Tamaki's sadden figure. He was radiant as usual. His red fur cape pooled around him on his throne. His chin was in his hands and he looked off towards the side in a lonely trance. When hearing the question he sighed.

"I have been distracted lately. As I am now, I am unfit to rule my kingdom as king. It pains me to know that something I want dearly is so close yet so far from my reach." He closed his eyes as if in pain. The girls around him held their clasps hands to their chests in anticipation of what was going to happen next.

"Is there anything I can do Tamaki-sama?" She asked worriedly. It was his time to shine. He immediately opened his eyes and allowed his purple gaze to intensely stare into her hazel one. He leaned in and gently placed a white gloved hand on her cheek, tilting her head upward so their faces were closer.

"Would you become my queen so I may be assured that no other man can have you my lady?" His voice was quiet and smooth. She could feel his hot breath against her lips and so she began blush. The surrounding girls screamed in joy at the sight.

"Sato-sama you lucky girl!" "Asami-san accept! Accept!" "Tamaki-sama, you are such a wonderful king!" Her friends called out from their seats, immersing themselves in the theme for today. Today the Host Club is now royalty. At another table the Hitachiin brothers were dressed as Grand Dukes. They are wearing identical extravagant clothing. The same long black coat down to the same color of the sole of their boots. The brothers laughed together with the ladies at their table.

"All the costumes are so well made! I feel like I'm in fairytale." One of the girl's swooned as she held her flushed cheeks. The other girl nodded in agreement.

"Of course they're amazing. Our mother made these especially for us as requested." Hikaru said in a candid fashion. Kaoru leaned against the table with his chin in his hand.

"Though it was rather tiring when mother made us try on so many different types of clothes." His brother's words were his cue to begin their act. He stood up and walked behind Kaoru. The two girls stared wide eyed, waiting

"But Kaoru," He wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled into his neck. "We put the clothes on one another and I saw that you really enjoyed it when I touched your body just like this." He spoke lowly almost seductively in his brother's ear. Kaoru blushed then looked down and placed a thumb against his bottom lip.

"Hikaru!" He complained in a hushed tone. "Don't speak of such things among the ladies. Besides, I thought you said you wouldn't talk about our activities outside of the bedroom." Another wail of fangirl screams echoed within the club room. At another table Kyouya was pouring tea for his customers.

"My, my Kyouya-sempai. This type of look is rather good on you!" His customer complimented. A cool smile appeared on his pale face.

"Thank you very much." He answered taking off his crown and placing it at his feet. He fixed his tussled hair as he listened to the girls.

"I think Kyouya looks more like a King." He raised his eyebrows and slowly a smirk spread on his features.

"Oh?" He rested his elbow on the armchair then placed his cheek against his palm. He crossed one leg over the other and asked cooly, "Do I really look that much like a king?" The girls oggled him with hearts in their eyes and the color pink spreading on their cheeks. Another round of screams went off. Towards the side the Hitachiin brothers looked on with blank stares.

"Yeah more like an evil king." Hikaru said.  
>"It's the shadow king. He's finally shown himself." Kaoru added.<p>

"Oh, I've got one thing to ask. Where is Haruhi-kun and Juichi-kun?" One of Hani's clients asked. Hani looked up from his cake and smiled not noticing the icing at the corner of his lips. Hani was dressed as a young prince wearing a blue suit and white cape while Mori was dressed as a knight sporting the same color cloth as Hani. Mori moved in to wipe the mess away with a napkin as Hani answered.

"Oh! They went out to pick up some things! I also wanted to have more cake!" He then giggled and once again the room was filled with laughter.

"Um, Juichi-san?" Haruhi asked as he continued to look over at his companion.  
>"Hm?" She asked, looking forward.<br>"You know... you could have changed out of your costume before we left." He stated. The two were walking down the street carrying bags filled with coffee and other necessities. However, many people were staring at them. Nothing unusual with two students buying groceries not unless one of them was completely dressed as a prince, crown and all. Similarly styled like Hani's outfit however it was red instead of blue. The coronet a top her head was silver and simply had a single red jewel at the center of it. Haruhi was in a knight's costume like Mori but he wore Juichi's color red representing he was Juichi's knight. However before leaving he had changed back into his uniform. Juichi began to think back to the time when the incident that made them go out in the first place started.

* * *

><p><em>"Uh-oh." Haruhi muttered as he returned from the back to bring out more commoner's coffee. Juichi stared back at him with a tilt of the head in question. They had all finished getting changed into their costumes and were just about ready to open the club. Haruhi looked towards her and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "It seems we ran out of coffee already. Which is weird because I remember buying some yesterday." He said. Near the corner of the room Tamaki overheard his words and began to move stiffly. Juichi looked over at him, her eyes questioning the tense air around him. She knew Tamaki was hiding something.<em>

_"Tamaki." She said in a monotone voice causing him to jump in his seat. Hikaru and Kaoru smirked devilishly._

_"Eh?" They hummed in unison. "Milord knows something?" They questioned. Tamaki began to sink in his seat again._

_"Tama-chan, you know you shouldn't keep secrets from us! Something bad will happen to you if you keep secrets!" Hani called out to him as he bounced over to Juichi's side clutching onto his bunny. It sent shivers down his spine as he caught onto an evil intent underlying the small boy's cute voice. Mori stared intently towards Tamaki in agreement._

_"Ah."_

_"Tamaki." The sound of glasses being fussed with were heard making Tamaki sweat out of nervousness. A glare shielded Kyouya's eyes causing his form to look more ominous. "Is there something you're keeping from me?" That icey tone in his voice was enough to make Tamaki break. He stood up and proclaimed,_

_"It was me!" He fell to the floor in anguish and guilt. "I accidentally spilled the coffee when I tried to make a pot for myself. Before I knew it the container was completely empty so I threw it out leaving the container in the cupboard. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to cause trouble!" He sobbed through dramatic tears. The twins sighed and tilted their heads in annoyance._

_"Milord, you're causing us trouble now." They complained making their king sob more. Then a sigh from Haruhi made him shudder. He looked over to Haruhi, turning his neck as if it had rusted over, with eyes wide in fright. Haruhi glared at him and that sent him to his dark corner. Juichi stared at his actions, trying to surpress the sudden urge to prode him with a stick._

_"Well there's no helping it. I'll go out and get some more." Haruhi was about to walk towards the back again when Hani stopped him._

_"Haru-chan! Can you pick up some chocolate cake at the commoner market place? When you brought some last time it was really yummy!" He exclaimed. Juichi tilted her head in question again._

_"Commoner?" She asked quietly but she was heard by the twins._

_"Oh yeah, Juichi doesn't know does he?" Hikaru asked. She looked over at the twins who were suddenly by her side, each taking one of her shoulders and leaning on them. She was still uncomfortable with the close contact but hearing the word 'commoner' was still swirling around her mind, enough so to distract her._

_"Since Haruhi is the one that usually buys the coffee he goes to the commoner market place to get it." Kaoru explained. _  
><em>"Haruhi is a commoner after all." Hikaru added. Juichi blinked. Though her face stayed emotionless her eyes sparkled with curiousity. The twins took noticed and grinned. <em>  
><em>"Oh! Juichi do you want to go see?" Kaoru asked her. Juichi nodded once and Kaoru pinched her cheek. "You're so cute." He complimented.<em>  
><em>"Ah, Haruhi!" Hikaru called out to him as he exited the back, now out of his costume and back into his uniform. He looked over at the three of them. "Do you mind taking Juichi? He hasn't seen the commoner market place yet." Juichi saw Haruhi's brows twitch in his attempt to fake smile.<em>

_"I don't mind but, you're making it sound like a tourist attraction." He sounded annoyed. The twins left Juichi's side and went to bother Haruhi._

_"But it is to us!" They chimed causing Haruhi to grow more irritated with them. Juichi began to daze off and imagined what a commoner market place was going to be like._

_"Alright Juichi, you should get changed and then we'll-" Haruhi then stopped mid sentence as he saw Juichi begin to walk out the door with a bright happy glimmer in her eye and a bounce in her step. "Ah wait! Juichi, you don't know the way there!" He quickly took the credit card from Kyouya and ran after their youngest member._

_"Take care!" Hani called after them waving goodbye along with Mori. The air carried another voice which sounded like a lonely and forgotten sempai._

_"Haruhi~!"_

* * *

><p>"Un." Juichi replied back. She didn't mind the extra attention. She was too fascinated with the town of the common folk. It was her first time being there and it amazed her how lively it was. The streets were wide and open for the many people scattered around. There were street vendors calling out to passerbyers and neighbors mingling with one another. Haruhi looked over at Juichi again and smiled, noticing how amazed she was. Juichi constantly turned her head to see something new. Haruhi laughed at how child like she was. They then stopped walking as they reached a stop light.<p>

"Okay, so from here we'll need to trek up the hill and we'll be at Ouran. I'm sorry for making you carry that bag. Do you want me to-" When Haruhi turned her head to look over at Juichi again she was gone. "Eh?!" Haruhi exclaimed. He quickly looked around him but there were so many people. He then cried out, "Juichi-san?!"

"Ah." Was all Juichi could say as she found herself lost in the middle of the street. She was distracted by a puppy at a pet store window that she didn't realize Haruhi had walked off without her. She looked from side to side and still no sign of her friend. As she continued to look around her a weak voice called out to her.

"Excuse me?" She turned around and saw no one but as she looked down she saw a very little old lady, hunched over and balancing herself on her wooden cane. A warm smile was on her wrinkled old face. "Could you help me? I'm meeting my grandson at a place called the Tamakukko Tower, do you know where it is?" Juichi remembered seeing a sign with that name on it. She looked around and spotted the building. As its name stated it was a very tall tower with an attenae at the top of it. She then turned back to the old lady and pointed it out to her.

"There." She said. The old lady smiled and bowed graciously.

"Thank you very much Ouji-sama." She questioned why the lady had called her a prince when she remembered that she still had her costume on. The old lady waved goodbye and walked towards the direction Juichi pointed out. When Juichi saw that the old lady was about to walk onto oncoming traffic she quickly ran towards her and pulled her back just as a car drove past them giving the old lady a fright. "Oh my!" She exclaimed and turned her head towards Juichi with another smile. "Thank you again!" Juichi pondered then came to a conclusion.

"I'll accompany you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm sorry for such a long delay~ But here is part 1 of this chapter.<em>**

**_I'm in a little writer's block for awhile but I hope this will suffice. The next part is coming soon. I have an idea of what to write so hopefully it won't take as long as this part did. _**

**_Thank you for waiting and as always review, comment, or say 'hello' if you get the chance!_**


	5. Chapter 5: All Of This For Coffee

RATED M**. ****_Just in case._**

**DISCLAIMER:**

_MY CHARACTERS BELONGS TO ME. PLOT OF STORY BELONGS TO ME. OURAN'S CHARACTERS/STORY PLOT BELONG TO BISCO._

_To all of those people who reviewed I thank you very much._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Back at the Host Club everyone was making their rounds as usual. Tamaki was sweeping the girls off their feet, Kyouya was taking a break from hosting and started typing up reports and graphs, the twins were causing mischief as usual, and Hani sat around eating cakes with Mori by his side as always. Everything was fine and dandy when suddenly the door slammed open. Everyone turned their heads in surprise. There stood a young man, probably around the age of 18, with bright red, messy hair, dark blue eyes, and black double piercings on his left ear. He wore a black muscle shirt that was loosely tucked into a gray engineer jumpsuit with the sleeves tied around his waist. Grease stains can be seen on his knees and some on his cheek. His black boots were graying with age indicating it being used for so long. Before anyone could ask to identify the person the stranger spoke out.<p>

"Oi! You guys that damn host club?!" His fouled mouth voice echoed throughout the room, frightening some of the girls and Hani. His fire red eyebrows furrowed as his dark blue gaze locked onto Tamaki who jumped in fright. The king of the club was unable to fathom the situation.

"E-Eh?" He stuttered causing the stranger to grow more irritated. He growled through clenched teeth and stalked over to Tamaki who shrank into his seat. The man grabbed the back of Tamaki's chair with a gloved hand and leaned down so that he was looming over Tamaki, looking more intimidating than he did earlier. Tamaki was wide-eyed.

"Give. Juichi. Back. Now." he said lowly causing Tamaki to pale and for Hani to squeal in the background.

"E-Excuse me?" Tamaki asked almost making his voice crack and change pitch. This angered the stranger even more. He broke through Tamaki's personal bubble as he inched closer making Tamaki wish he wasn't in a chair.

"You bastard! Give me back my Juichi! Now!" He exclaimed. The room fell quiet. The other members didn't know what to do. They have never faced an intruder like this before. Then, the twins looked at each other with identical smirks on their faces. They disappeared from their table and reappeared behind the intruder. Their eyes were glowing with mischief.

"Ne Kaoru.." Hikaru called his brother causing everyone to turn their attention to the two boys.  
>"Yes Hikaru?" Kaoru replied with a knowing smile.<br>"What do you think he meant by "His Juichi"?" The stranger looked over his shoulder towards them allowing Tamaki to escape and hide behind Kyouya who looked on with slight interest.  
>"Hmm," Kaoru hummed. "Could it be that he thinks Juichi is all his?"<br>"Ehh, how selfish." The stranger completely turned towards them, his expression more annoyed.

"Ha?!" He angrily asked. The twins turned their backs to him and continued their conversation as if he wasn't there.

"He can't just say Juichi is all his. Who does he think he is?" Kaoru asked rudely.  
>"Right? If it was a confession of love he could have been a little bit more discreet." The two folded their arms against their chest. Kaoru nodded in agreement.<br>"He didn't even hesitate when saying it either."  
>"How annoying." They stated together. The stranger was about to go over the edge with anger and was about to charge towards the twins when the girls started to squeal in delight. It confused him.<p>

"Ehh, so that's how it is!"  
>"So cute! I didn't think that Juichi-kun would have someone like that!"<br>"He isn't bad looking either! He looks pretty hot!"  
>"Is he that type? To not confess but protect?"<br>"Ooh, that's good! Just like a drama!"  
>"How sweet~" The girls continued on and on, piling rumor after rumor about the stranger. He stood frozen on the spot, not believing his ears. The twins grinned at each other and gave one another a high five. <em>'Mission Accomplished!'<em> they thought. The girls then surrounded the young man with wide smiles.

"Don't worry Sempai, I'm sure Juichi-kun will accept your feelings!"  
>"Good luck Sempai!"<br>"I'm actually rooting for Kyouya-san but I'll support you too Sempai!"  
>"Ehh! Really? I like Tamaki-sama more! They look so brotherly~"<br>"No, no! It's all about Hani-sempai! With Hani-sempai's smile Juichi-kun will smile too!"  
>"Are you serious? Mori-sempai will give Juichi-kun more love don't you think?"<br>"But when Juichi-kun is with Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun it'll be a lot more intimate!"  
>"Haruhi-kun is reliable so Juichi-kun will always lean on him right?"<br>"Juichi-kun is always going to be the uke, ne?"

"It seems we started a ship war Hikaru."  
>"So it seems." As the girls began to fued against one another the stranger was long forgotten. He stared, baffled at the quick change of mood. A tap on the shoulder made him turn to see Kyouya.<p>

"It's a good thing the twins patched up the situation quickly otherwise we'd be having a completely different conversation." The young man couldn't help but shudder at his words. "Now then, if you would have a seat we'll attend to you soon. We still have a few customers so if you don't mind." Kyouya gestured over to an empty sofa with his hand. The young man stared over at the sofa and back at Kyouya.

"A-Ah." He replied before walking over to the couch and placing himself in it. He slouched in his seat and hung an arm behind the sofa. He observed the club while he waited and cooled his temper at the same time. As he watched the boys do what they do he couldn't help but think that he might have second guessed these boys too quickly. But the thought passed. They were still boys and he couldn't stand that they were always with Juichi. _'These bastards.'_

* * *

><p>"Ah." Juichi stared up at the sign of the building. It wasn't Tamakukko Tower at all but a large department store called Tamakuma Towers. She turned her head to see a very tall building significantly farther away from before. She looked down at the grandmother with an emotionless expression. Her golden colored eyes though looked sadden by her mistake. "I'm sorry. It's the wrong place." The grandmother smiled up at her and shook her head.<p>

"It's alright. At least I didn't get lost alone. Thank you very much Ouji-sama." Juichi's eyes brightened a little at seeing the little old lady smile at her.

"Okaa-san!" Someone yelled out. The two turned to see a young man run across the street towards them. "I'm glad you made it!" He stopped before them and the grandmother recognized him.

"Eh, Junnosuke? What are you doing here? Weren't we supposed to meet at Tamakukko Tower?" The young man looked down at his mother through black thick rimmed glasses and gave his mother a very kind smile. With his body mass and his stylish clothing Juichi might have thought that he was from Johnny's. His black hair was shaved at the sides but underneath his red beanie she could see his bangs poke through. He also was very tall, almost like Tamaki.

"Okaa-san, I said Tamakuma Towers. We were going to go shopping together!" He said cheerfully, tilting his head to the side in a cute manner causing his smile to shine brighter. _'Definitely like Tamaki.'_ Juichi thought. The little old lady laughed and turned towards Juichi.

"I guess your intuition was correct Ouji-sama. Thank you again." She bowed slightly and Juichi returned the bow.

"Eh? An Ouji-sama? That's cool!" Junnosuke complimented with a smile. "I wish I was an Ouji-sama." Juichi was about to interject with an explanation but it never came out. Junnosuke then bowed in thanks. "Thank you for taking care of my Okaa-san, Ouji-sama. I hope we can see each other again." Juichi nodded and Junnosuke smiled. He then looked down at his mother and smiled. "Shall we get going Okaa-san?" The little old lady smiled and nodded up at her son. She turned to Juichi with the same smile.

"Good day to you Ouji-sama."  
>"See 'ya later!" And the two of them walked into the department store leaving Juichi to stare after them. Juichi inwardly sighed and looked around her surroundings. <em>'Which way back to Ouran?'<em> she thought. Suddenly a weight pushed against her from behind. Something was holding onto her cape. She turned slightly and looked down to see two little kids, one boy and one girl The little girl had long straight black hair and her bangs were cut straight across, covering her eyebrows and showing off her dark grayish eyes. She looked like a small japanese doll. Her brother had light brown hair that stuck out in some areas and chocolate brown eyes. They both looked scared and the little girl had tears in her eyes. Juichi tilted her head in question and blinked twice.

"Hm?"

* * *

><p>"So, you have business with Juichi-kun?" Kyouya asked pushing his glasses back into place. Club was over and the Host Club were back in their regular uniforms. Most of them sat on a couch opposite of where the young man was sitting while Kyouya sat in a seperate armchair. The young man sighed and ran a hand through his red locks.<p>

"I'm here to take Juichi home." He replied gruffly.

"Oh, so you're not a poor guy with a crush." Hikaru stated.  
>"You're just the driver." Kaoru added. The young man turned to them with furrowed brows.<p>

"Ha?! I ain't no driver you assholes!" Hani cowered behind Mori with eyes on the brink of tears.

"Uwa, he's scary!" He whined making the young man stop raging and look apologetic. He scratched the back of his head, unaware of what to do.

"W-Wait, umm, don't cry! Oi!" Another sigh of frustration escaped his lips. He wondered how Juichi was able to put up with all these lunatics. Tamaki held his chin in a thinking manner.

"If you're not a worker.. Then you must be.." He was cut off by Kyouya.

"Yes. This is Juichi's older brother, Lukas Von Hughe. 18-years-old and currently enrolled in a university majoring in engineering. He's working to take over Hasegawa 5 from his father." Lukas looked at him strangely.

"How do you-"  
>"I have my sources." Kyouya interjected with a smirk on his face. Lukas decided not to question it any further than that.<p>

"Anyways, just hand Juichi over now."

"Eh, why?" Hani questioned cutely. Lukas' eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Because I'm a good big brother who doesn't want his little sister to be around boys all the damn time!" He exclaimed.

"That certainly isn't a good reason. Juichi-kun is a young man who can-" Tamaki stopped then thought about what Lukas had said. There was a pause. Everyone looked over at Tamaki, waiting for him to finally realize it. Then Tamaki exclaimed. "EH?!" The rest of the members wore blanks looks as Tamaki turned to see their reactions. "W-Wait! Why aren't you guys surprised at all?!" Kyouya adjusted his glasses once more and smiled at Tamaki coolly.

"Of course, I knew from the beginning." The twins then shrugged.

"We figured out eventually." They said in unison. Hani looked at Lukas with a large smile on his face.

"When she blushed, it was way cute! There was no way she could be a boy!" Lukas raised his brows at the mention of blush and cute. Hani gestured towards Mori. "And Takashi found out when he picked her up to save her from the girls!" Mori nodded and Lukas' surprise grew. When he heard the guy picked her up, as in touch her, he was mad but he let it slide when he heard that Mori saved her.

"We're sure Haruhi already knows." Hikaru added causing Tamaki to be in more shock.  
>"She does have that kind sense you know." Kaoru chimed. Lukas sat up.<p>

"'She'? So, Juichi isn't the only girl here?" He asked in a somewhat desperate tone. The twins nodded and Lukas leaned back and sighed in relief.

"But Milord," The twins called out in unison. "We would have thought you would have noticed earlier since," they both evilly smirked. "you touched her the most." Lukas' ears perked and a dark shadow covered his eyes. His sights were set on Tamaki once more. Tamaki squeaked in terror, about to run but Lukas was faster. He grabbed Tamaki's blazer in a tight grip.

"You did what?!" He growled through clenched teeth. Tamaki waved his hands and childishly let tears fall.

"N-N-N-N-NO! That's not what they meant!" He cried. Lukas was about interject but Kyouya spoke first.

"Please don't misunderstand Lukas-san." Lukas calmed down slightly and returned to his seat after giving Tamaki another glare which sent him to his dark corner. "So Lukas-san, why are you so troubled about Juichi being in our club?" Kyouya asked. Lukas sighed and leaned back on the sofa, slinging his arm over the back.

"Well first off, it's a host club. Any brother in their right mind would be worried if their sister is in one!" Lukas exclaimed. Hani raised his hand as if he were in class.

"But we're not THAT kind of host club you know! We only talk to girls!" Hani happily informed him. Lukas' face flustered in embarrassment at the thought of how such an innocent looking kid would know what the other kind of host club was.

"We assure you, you have nothing to worry about. We take care of our members like they're family." Kyouya gives him a fake smile in hopes to reassure the older brother but Lukas waves it off and scoffs at his words.

"She already has her own family." He said coldly causing the hosts to be surprised by his remark and icy behavior. "So as I said before, bring her to me and we'll be out of here." He ran a hand through his messy hair in frustration. Some of the members looked at one another, not sure if they should tell him that his sister isn't present. Just then the door opened and a body stumbled in a rush, untidy and out of breathe. Everyone turned to see Haruhi who dropped the shopping bags and tried to catch her breath, loosening her tie in the process so she can breathe easier.

"Oh it's Haruhi." The twins stated disinterestedly. Haruhi looked up at them with wide eyes and worried expression her face.

"What's wrong Haru-chan?" Hani called out to her.

"Juichi.." She breathed. Lukas immediately sat up at the mention of his sister.

"What about Juichi?" Haruhi took note of the guest and questioned who he was but she didn't have time to dilly dally.

"She got lost on the way back!"

"EH?!"

* * *

><p>There was quite a bustle in the streets today. Rumors have been floating around about a prince being in town. Some people think it's just another cosplayer running around where others claim that the person is a genuine prince and then there are those who deny that this person even exists. But those skeptics were in for a surprise when they saw for themselves the prince walk by them. They noticed that the prince had skin that was a warm french creme color, hardly touched by age. His coal black hair was short and boyish that was slightly spiked in some areas giving it a more messy, bedhead look. His bright golden eyes were partially covered with his bangs and glowed in the afternoon light. When he would turn their way they were breathe taken by how beautiful and young the prince was and questioned if they should doubt his royal lineage. However, unbeknowest to the masses, their 'prince' was actually a princess and by her side holding her hand were two children.<p>

The young girl held onto Juichi's hand and her older brother held his sister's. Juichi had taken her silver coronet off and let the little girl wear it so she wouldn't cry. Juichi looked around for their mother, or at least someone who looked like they were missing their children. They were walking through the park when the girl suddenly tripped and fell down.

"Rika!" the little boy cried out and went to his sister's aid. People turned around at the scene when they heard the cry. Juichi knelt down in front of the siblings and inspected the girl's knee and saw it was scraped. She saw that the girl was on the verge of crying and Juichi's eyes reflected her worry. She immediately scooped the little girl up and brought her to the closest bench and gently sat her down. The brother went to sit beside his sister and held her hand not knowing what else he could do to help her. Juichi went through the shopping bag remembering a certain item that was given to her as a special item. She pulled out a box of Pororo band aids and taking out a pink Loopy band aid that had a variety of pictures of Loopy, cakes, and flowers. The little brother stared as Juichi applied the band aid onto the scraped knee. Juichi looked up to see that the girl was still sniffling. Running out of ideas to help the girl Juichi spotted something. She stood up and looked at the brother who stared up at her in confusion.

"Wait here." She said and retreated towards an open stand. The worker was surprised to see her in such a costume but treated her as a regular costumer.

"What would you like, sir?" The young man smiled. Juichi looked at the menu and pondered what the little girl might like. She finally chose her items and quickly paid and retreated back to the siblings. She knelt in front of the girl who stared at the item in her hand.

"Here." She said holding up a beautiful swirled soft served ice cream in a cone. The ice cream was two shades of pink and a small chocolate bar was stuck to the side of it. The little girl stared at the ice cream in awe and took it in her hands. "It's strawberry and cherry." Juichi stated. There was another cone in her hand and she handed it to the brother who was surprised. His ice cream was half orange and half white with a chocolate bar as well. "This is orange and vanilla." She told him. The boy took it as well and Juichi watched as they took a taste of it. She was relieved when she saw them smile. It made Juichi want to smile as well but she decided against it. Bystanders who saw the whole scene couldn't help but smile at the interaction.

"Rika! Keiichi!" They all turned towards the voice to see a woman run towards them. She had long black hair and brown eyes that was shielded by dark red glasses.

"Mama!" The children happily yelled getting off the bench and running towards the woman. As they reached one another the mother was aware of their ice cream and hugged them trying to avoid staining her shirt.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" The mother exclaimed. Her children looked up at her with big smiles on their faces.

"Yeah, we're okay Ma!" The little boy said. He turned to look over at Juichi and said, "Nii-chan helped us look for you and took care of us!" The sister nodded happily.

"Mhm! When I fell down he gave me a bandaid and gave me and Onii-chan ice cream!" The mother was surprised and looked at Juichi with a grateful smile.

"Thank you so much for taking care of my children." She bowed and Juichi returned it. The mother looked at her children and said, "Let's go home. Say goodbye to the Onii-chan."

"Thanks Nii-chan!" The boy exclaimed. The little girl ran up to Juichi and gestured her to lean down. Juichi did so and the little girl took the coronet off and placed it back on Juichi's head then gave Juichi a peck on the cheek. Juichi's eyes slightly widened at the action and she stared at the smiling girl.

"Thank you for taking care of us Ouji-sama!" The side of Juichi's lips twitched and she discreetly covered it up by patting the girl's head.

"You're welcome." She replied, her face still stoic. The girl ran back to her family and they all waved goodbye to her. Juichi waved back and watched them walk away._ 'Now to get back to Ouran.'_ Juichi thought.

* * *

><p>"Haruhi, how could have lost Juichi?" The twins asked her. Haruhi frowned and looked around.<p>

"I don't know! First she was right beside me and the next thing I know she's gone!"

"This is why I don't trust you guys with her." Lukas growled as he turned his head to see if he can spot his sister.

"I'm sorry.." Haruhi replied dejectedly. The two were introduced earlier and Haruhi was embarrassed that Juichi's brother knows of her mistake. The twins patted her head to reassure her.

"Let's just quickly find her, shall we?" Kyouya said smoothly.

"But Kyouya, where do we start? This city is huge!" Tamaki proclaimed. Before Kyouya could answer all their ears perked when they heard a group of high school girls chat as they passed by.

"That prince was so cute don't you think?"  
>"Yeah! The cosplay was so authentic!"<br>"Maybe he really was a prince."  
>"Eh? That'd be so amazing! I'm so glad we got a picture with him."<br>"Ne~!" The girls giggled as they all looked at the phone. Tamaki was the first to take action.

"Excuse me miss." The girls turned and they instantly had blushes on their faces. Tamaki had given them one of his dazzling smiles while brushing his blonde locks to the side. "But may I inquire you for some information on that prince you were talking about? Unless," His striking indigo eyes stared at the girls warmly. He took the girl with the cellphone by the hand and kissed her knuckles. "I am that prince you speak of." The girl melted and her friends squealed with happiness.

"N-No you aren't that prince but, oh my~" The girl swooned. Kyouya approached them and turned to the girl with the cellphone.

"Do you mind if I could take a look at that photo?" He gave them a keen smile. The girl happily nodded and handed him her phone. He looked at the small screen at the photo where he saw the girls all holding up a peace sign surrounding a royally dressed Juichi who also was holding up a peace sign even though her expression was indifferent. Kyouya couldn't help but inwardly chuckle at the girl's expression. _'Even without a decent expression she can still grab attention.'_ Lukas looked over Kyouya's shoulder and raised a brow at the picture.

"What the hell is Juichi wearing?" Lukas asked. He was surprised when Kyouya suddenly shut the phone.

"It was a theme for our club today." He replied coolly. He walked back towards the girl and handed back the phone.

"Ne, ne! Where did you see this prince?" Hani asked cutely. The girls looked down at him with sparkles in their eyes.

"Aw you're so cute!" One exclaimed while patting Hani on the head. He replied with a giggle.  
>"That picture we took was in the park. It's a couple of blocks from here." One explained smiling down at Hani.<p>

"Oh, so it isn't too far." Hikaru stated. "Should we take the car?"  
>"It seems someone has something else in mind." Kaoru admitted. Hikaru raised an eyebrow and Kaoru pointed at something behind him. Hikaru turned to see Lukas rush off towards the direction the girl pointed towards. Haruhi ran after him.<p>

"Lukas-san wait!" She exclaimed. Tamaki then ran after her and called out,

"HARUHI DON'T LEAVE DADDY BEHIND!"

"You aren't my dad!" She yelled in anger.

"Let's go Takashi!"

"Ah." Hani was on Mori's shoulders as he ran after them. Hikaru let out an exasperated sigh.

"Might as well follow them." Kyouya then stepped in after shutting his phone.

"That won't be necessary. I called a car."

* * *

><p>By the riverside a middle-aged painter sat in front of his blank canvas, scratching at his beard.<p>

"I just can't think of anything." He grumbled. "Is there anything that can inspire me to paint?" Just then a body walked passed him. He looked up to see a very young prince walk before him. The moment was like in slow motion. He could see their lost expression in their bright golden eyes and how the light reflected against their light skin. Their dark hair blew in the wind so magically that they looked surreal. The painter stared after the prince and bolted up in his seat a few seconds later, beginning to stroke his brush against the canvas. "INSPIRATION!" He yelled out in joy.

City folk stared at the small prince as they walked by, awed by such a rare sight. Men and women alike couldn't help but smile at Juichi's lost expression. When they waved, she would wave back and it would somehow make their day brighter. Although Juichi was confused by the attention she kept her focus on looking for Ouran. There were many incidents where Juichi would be asked if she could be photographed in which she would nod and agree. Even large groups of foreigners would suddenly grab her and take pictures with her. When she was finally alone the sun was starting to set. She was walking along the pier completely lost. She silently sighed.

"Wrong way." She mumbled when she saw the sea. As she turned around to walk she stopped in her tracks when she saw three deliquent looking high school boys. They all had mischevious grins on their faces.

"So you're that prince everyone's talking about!"  
>"What is this? I thought you'd be taller but you're just a kid!" They all approached her and Juichi stood her ground. One of them leaned down towards her and all she did was look up at him indifferently.<br>"Oh!" He exclaimed. "When you get a closer look he almost looks like a girl!"  
>"You're right!"<br>"Wow!" They all agreed. Juichi looked between them and back at the one in front of her.

"Hey, you wan'na hang out with us?" He asked as he reached out to grab her shoulder. Her defense mode activated. She dropped her shopping bag, crouched down, and kicked the boy's legs from under him making the friends jump back in surprise and for the boy to fall on his back. Juichi took this opportunity to try and escape. One of the boys saw this and angrily yelled,

"Oh no you don't!" He reached out and grabbed onto her cape. She looked back at him as he smirked towards her. "Got'cha!" What he didn't know was that the cape was detachable and that's what Juichi did. She freed herself from the cape causing the boy to fall back from pulling too hard and landing into the other boy. She saw the first boy beginning to get up and she knew that she couldn't out run them. She bit her lip and looked for a way to an escape. She found one.

* * *

><p>The group made it to the park and was unable to see Juichi so they began to ask around. This lead them towards the pier. Lukas looked around frantically, trying to see if he could catch a glimpse of Juichi.<p>

"I don't see her.." Haruhi said worriedly as she also looked around. Lukas clicked his tongue and clenched his hand into a fist. He kicked the sandy boards beneath him in frustration.

"Don't worry will find her Lu-chan!" Hani said walking up behind him. Lukas frowned and looked down at him.

"Who're you calling Lu-chan?" He scolded. Something then caught Tamaki's attention. He squinted his eyes to see if he could get a better look.

"Juichi-kun?" All heads turned towards the direction Tamaki was looking at. They saw four figures and one of them looked cornered.

"Prince or not you're going to pay for that you little brat!" One of them yelled. They all heard the exclamation and immediately rushed towards them.

The boys slowly boxed her in, leaving Juichi only one escape route; a route she already had decided to take.

As they rushed towards the group they can clearly see that it was in fact Juichi being trapped by those boys. This angered Lukas to no end. They all went wide-eyed as they saw Juichi jump up onto the railing. It not only shocked the them but also the bullying boys. Haruhi, Tamaki, and Hani quickly yelled out to Juichi.

"Juichi!" They called out but they were too late. Juichi jumped and in that moment she was able to look towards them with a shock look in their eyes.

"Juichi!" Lukas was about to run and jump over the rail towards her but someone managed to run past him. Mori threw off his blazer and smoothly jumped over the railing towards Juichi. Her eyes widened at his actions before she hit the water with great impact, Mori following after her. Lukas grabbed onto the rails and looked over it then looked over at the three boys in anger. Hani and Tamaki took care of two and Lukas went to grab one by the collar, shaking him like a rag doll in a fit of rage.

* * *

><p>Juichi watched with blurry eyes as Mori began to swim towards her. Her thoughts were jumbled into a confusing mess.<em> 'Why did he jump after me?'<em> She felt her lungs begin to constrict from lack of oxygen. She had forgotten she didn't know how to swim. If she stayed down any longer she was going to drown. The thought scared her and she looked up towards Mori with fear in her eyes as she reached out to him in hopes he would reach her. Mori saw her fear and that motivated his legs to kick harder to reach her. He wondered why he himself was feeling scared. _'I don't want to lose her.'_ He thought immediately but he wondered why. He extended his arm and was able to grab a hold of her small hand that held his tightly. The touch made his heart race. _'What's going on?'_ He thought. He quickly pulled her into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck while he began to swim up towards the surface. His grip on her was strong and protective and it made Juichi feel safe. A form of happiness was swelling up in her chest and if it weren't for the cold water her expressionless face would have gone completely red. As they reached the surface Juichi took a deep breath of air, thankful she was alive. She looked up at Mori who, at he same time, turned to look down at her. They caught each other by surprise. They stared into each other's eyes; she looking for an answer as to why she was feeling this way while he stared at the beauty of her eyes. Their close proximity allowed them to faintly feel each other's heart beat growing faster in speed. When she realized how close they really were she broke their eye contact and turned to look at the dark sea water. A light hint of pink dusted onto her cheeks. Mori noticed it and couldn't help but chuckle.

"How cute." Her eyes slightly widened at his words which caused her heart to race even faster than it already is. She would have thought it would burst out of her chest._ 'Why is this happening?'_ She thought. She was tugged out of her thoughts when she heard yelling. She looked up and saw at the shore was her brother and rest of the Host Club.

"Juichi!" They yelled. Juichi blinked. _'They came to look for me.'_ She thought. She then felt Mori move and she looked up at him.

"Hold on. I'm swimming back." He informed her. She only nodded and held onto his neck as he began to swim towards their friends.

They met everyone on the beach and Lukas immediately ran up to her, grabbing her shoulders tightly.

"You idiot! Why did you jump from there?! You could've gotten hurt!" He scolded her. Her shoulders tensed up at the contact and he had noticed. She looked into her brother's eyes and looked down guiltily.

"I'm sorry Onii-chan.." She mumbled. He looked at her and relaxed his shoulders. His grip on her loosened and she began to relax as well. He tussled her damp hair, accepting her apology. She looked up at him and he gave her a grin.

"Just don't do anything reckless, 'kay?" She nodded in compliance. Haruhi and Hani approached Juichi.

"I'm sorry Juichi! If I had paid attention you wouldn't have gotten lost. Are you okay?"  
>"Ju-chan! You scared us when you jumped off! Don't do scary stuff like okay?" Juichi stared at them taking notice that Haruhi was carrying the shopping bag she had dropped earlier. She nodded making the two smile. Juichi then felt something being placed on her shoulders she looked behind her to see Mori place his dry blazer onto her shoulders. He had noticed that she was shaking from the cold. He gave her a small smile an it took Juichi by surprise yet again leaving her to only blink in response.<p>

"Ah, Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru. Where have you guys been?" Everyone turned towards Tamaki who was looking towards the trio who had exited a limo and were now walking towards them. Kyouya adjusted his glasses as he approached.

"Just anticipating the inevitable." He answered with a smirk making Tamaki raise a brow.

"Here you go Mori-sempai!" Hikaru called out, tossing a towel at Mori who easily caught it.

"Ah." He spoke his thanks, bringing back his stoic self. He then wrapped the towel around his neck and began to wipe his face dry. The twins then went to Juichi's side and handed her a towel and bag. She looked at it in question and the twins answered it.

"It's a new change of clothes." Hikaru explained.  
>"You can change in the limo." Kaoru pointed over at the limo where the chauffer stood outside the door. Juichi nodded.<p>

"Thank you." She said and quickly made her way to the limo. They all watched as she entered and the chauffer closed the door for her. Lukas stood up and let out a sigh.

"It's been awhile since she's been this active." He clicked his tongue and scratched the back of his head. "I guess I have you guys to thank for that." At his words they couldn't help but smile.

"Then, you'll let her stay in the club?" Hani asked full of hope.

"Well it isn't really my call but... I guess.." He found it difficult to say his next words. "I.. I'll trust you enough to.. leave her in your care." He didn't want to say it but he had to. They did gain his trust. "Especially you." He looked up at Mori. "I saw what you did today. You didn't even think twice before going after her. If you're willing to do that for her then.." He stared at Mori sternly. "Then I'll trust you to protect her when I'm not around. Got it?" Mori stared at Lukas and then gave him a confident nod. Lukas was fine with just that. "Now then, I've got some other news for you guys." They all listened attentively. "You all know that we're from the Von Hughe family right?" They nodded. In a serious tone Lukas continued. "Then please, never refer to Juichi to that last name." They all were taken back.

"What's wrong with calling Juichi by her surename?" Haruhi asked. Lukas' jaw tightened as he turned his head to avoid them seeing him furrow his brow in anger.

"It's just.. I don't want her to be troubled any further." They host club questioned his words but decided not to say anything. Lukas turned back to them. "Just call her Juichi Hatsumei."

"Hatsumei?" The twins chorused.

"Our old man gave her that last name so that she wouldn't be bombarded with questions about the royal family. It means 'inventor'." A smile was on his face as he defined the word, as if reminiscing about a good memory. He returned to being serious again. "Keep her secret alright? I'm trusting you with it." They all nodded. He nodded as well. "Also there's this. Just because you've gotten my approval doesn't mean it's all over." This left them all befuddled once again. He smirked. "I'm the youngest of Juichi's six older siblings. So don't let your guard down because they'll be seeing you guys soon to see if they can trust you like how I did. Some of them are harder to deal with, especially Aneki. She loves Juichi to death because she's the only other sister she has. So getting her approval may be a bit difficult. I hope you're all up for the challenge." He smirked proudly.

"Seriously?" Hikaru complained. "Six siblings?"  
>"And we need to get their approval." Kaoru sighed. "How tiresome." Before Lukas could yell at them the sound of the car door being opened was heard and they all turned towards the limo. They watched in amazement as Juichi exited the limo in her new outfit. She was wearing a fuzzy black and white striped long sleeve shirt that was much larger than her. The sleeves were longer than her arms and the shirt baggily passed her hips. The collar area was wide so the shirt was slightly falling off her shoulder revealing her pale skin. She was also wearing a red plaid skirt that reached to her mid thigh. Her black boots had gone up to the bottom of her knee and her black and white striped socks reached up to right above her knee. Lastly on her head to keep her slightly damp hair warm was a black beanie that was shaped to look like cat ears. As she approached them Lukas' faces began to go red.<p>

"Wh-What's with that outfit?!" He exclaimed. The twins hummed.

"We didn't think it would look so good on you Juichi!"  
>"We should dress you like this all the time!" The two of them chuckled and gave her thumbs up.<br>"Good job!"

"Ju-chan! How cute!" Hani exclaimed. Haruhi nodded with a smile and added,

"Cute!" Mori also nodded in agreement. Juichi walked over to her brother who only stared at her in disbelief with face as red as a tomato. Juichi looked up at him then tilted her head to the side in question. His voice was caught in his throat as he saw the action. He had never seen his sister so girlishly cute before. He shielded his face with one hand in attempts to hide his redden face. Suddenly Juichi was lifted again by none another Tamaki who swung her around in his arms.

"Juichi! Why are you so cute?" He swooned. The touching made Juichi feel very uncomfortable, even more so with the outfit she was wearing. Lukas sensed it, and also he was angered that Tamaki was touching her so intimately, and jumped in pushing Tamaki away from her. He grabbed him by the collar.

"Oi! Who gave you permission to touch her damn it?!" He growled. Tamaki weakly smiled as he put his hands up in defense.

"Wait Nii-san, let's not be too rash about this." Tamaki reasoned but it only angered Lukas more.

"I am not your Nii-san!" He argued. After a few minutes of Lukas verbally abusing Tamaki and the twins laughing at their president, things began to tone down.

"I guess with that, we should be on our way home. It is getting late." Kyouya informed. By that time a car for Lukas and Juichi had arrived to pick them up. Kyouya looked down towards Juichi with his analytical smile. "We'll be seeing you tomorrow then Juichi." Juichi looked back at him with eyes filled with happines. The expression was unexpected for him that he couldn't help but allow a small portion of a genuine smile to show. Juichi nodded and followed her brother to their car. As Lukas opened the door for her to get in he turned back to the members and sent them a grin.

"You guys better step up your game alright?" He didn't wait for a reply and instead entered the car as well. They all watched as the car drove away. There was a brief moment of silence before Tamaki spoke up with a smile.

"Shall we get going as well?" They all agreed and entered back into Kyouya's limo.

* * *

><p>The sound of Juichi's phone chimed. She grabbed and flipped it open and answered, knowing full well who it was.<p>

"Papa."

"Hello Meine Liebe." He spoke warmly. "Are you with Lukas?" He asked. Juichi turned towards her brother who had fallen asleep and was resting on her shoulder. She mentally laughed at his sleeping form.

"Yeah."

"Ah, good. He just suddenly ran off this afternoon."

"Oh." She heard her father chuckle.

"So Juichi, did you have a fun day today?" Juichi paused before answering. She began to revisit the past events. From shopping with Haruhi to all the strangers she had met in town and finally to the memory of Mori. Seeing that small smile on his face made her feel warm despite being in that frigid water. In all honesty she was slightly jealous of Mori. He, like her, was a very stoic person and yet he can still freely express a smile. Whereas she had forgotten how to express herself as such. When she thought back to Mori she felt her face heat up a bit. She didn't understand why but her heart began to race again. She lowered her head and answered her father.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>He stared at his cellphone screen. He didn't know what possesed him to ask that girl to send him this photo and yet he did it anyway. Now the photo was on his phone. Her photo. Though visually expressionless she somehow gives the illusion that she is happy and smiling. It amazed him how she was able to do that. It also baffled him that by just looking at her photo it made his heart skip a beat.<p>

"Kyo-chan, what are you staring at?" Hani inquired as he leaned over to get a look at the phone but Kyouya shut it immediately.  
>"It's nothing Hani-sempai." He replied with a cool smile before turning to his laptop and beginning to type away. Hani hummed in curiousity but didn't question him further. He did in fact see what was on Kyouya's cellphone but he had no intention of telling the others. He looked over at Mori who was looking down at his slightly damp blazer that Juichi left in the car after she changed. He noticed the gentle expression in his cousin's eyes and just knew. As he began to laugh with the others there was only one thought going through his mind. <em>'I'm sorry Kyo-chan. Takashi. But I won't hand her over so easily.'<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Huzzah! Part 2 is finally done! Are you able to see the blooming flowers of love yet? <em>**

**_I'm sorry it took so long to update it. I just didn't know how to type down the next word during some parts. But still I hope you liked the finished product!_**

**_Some of the extra characters that Juichi interacted with are actually real people/anime characters. Can you guess who they are?_**

**_Also when Juichi's father calls her 'Meine Liebe' it means 'My Love' in German. Isn't that sweet~?_**

**_Haha, to all my readers I am truly grateful that you are following this story! I love you all!_**

**_Now on a serious note.._**

**_What would you like to happen next? What are you expecting to see in the next chapter or following chapters? _**

**_As always please review, comment, or say 'hello' when you get the chance!_**


	6. Chapter 6: Big Brother's Mental Struggle

RATED M**. ****_Just in case._**

**DISCLAIMER:**

_MY CHARACTERS BELONGS TO ME. PLOT OF STORY BELONGS TO ME. OURAN'S CHARACTERS/STORY PLOT BELONG TO BISCO._

_To all of those people who reviewed I thank you very much._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Today was Sunday. The day where sleeping in was a blessing graced upon students of any school in Japan. As the morning light shone through the thin curtains it was able to make its way over the eyes of the sleeping girl. The sudden light behind her eyelids caused a stir in her and out of habit began to cuddle closer to whatever she was holding onto. Only she was able to notice that what she was holding onto wasn't her usual stuffed teddy bear or fluffy pillow. It was hard, smooth, and giving off heat. She was snuggling up to another body. A body which she was not surprised to feel that morning whatsoever. Her eyes fluttered opened when she finally decided she couldn't get back to sleep anymore. Her eyes came face to face with a light skinned chest and as her eyes wandered upwards she saw the face of whom the chest belonged to. His hair was a little long and wavy with a pretty dark red color. He didn't have any significant facial hair on his light skin but whenever he did it would only be a little scruffy. As her golden hues continued to stare at the sleeping man she let out a little sigh. Her brother really needed to get out of the habit of sneaking into her bed. Yes. This shirtless man beside her was her brother. But he wasn't just any brother, he was her eldest brother. A little thin but still well-toned, she thought he should eat more and judging by the faint signs of dark circles under his eyes a little sleep wouldn't do any harm. As she sat up, she tried carefully to get out of bed without waking up her brother but alas, he was a light sleeper. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back onto the bed. She looked down as her sleepy brother snuggled up to her belly. Though she was used to this routine, she really needed to get out of bed.<p>

"Nii-sama." She called out to him quietly. One of his eyes lazily opened to look up at her with azure eyes only to be closed immediately in order to adjust his body so he could be comfortable again. She sat up once more but he gave no effort in letting her go. She let out a little huff. "Nii-sama, I really need to get out of bed." The response she was given was a muffled moan which made her tilt her head partly because she wondered what he said and the other half being a little frustrated with him so early in the morning. Though she couldn't stay mad at her eldest brother. He was very clingy with her, which sometimes gets really annoying and uncomfortable, but she loved him all the same since this was his way of coping with his frustrations at work. Whenever he was tired, angry, or frustrated he would drink until he could barely open his eyelids in which he would stumble up the stairs, into her room and find comfort in her. She gently stroked her brother's hair which earned her a slight tilt of the lip and him snuggling closer. I guess she could stay in a bed just a little longer. Though someone else didn't seem to have the same idea.

Her bedroom door slammed open and an identical replica of her brother stormed in only instead of this sibling being her brother it was in fact her sister. She had twins as siblings and they were very much different. Just like her brother she had dark red wavy hair only her's would cascade down to her lower back and like her brother she had azure eyes however hers were of a brighter shade. Her sister stomped over to her brother's side and glared down at the sleeping man. Her eye twitched when she saw that he was shirtless, in their youngest sibling's bed, and that youngest sibling happens to be a girl. For the eldest sister, that was a big no-no. And from there... that was all she wrote.

"Honestly Simon," spoke a frustrated red head. "you really need to get out of the habit of sleeping in Juichi's bed when you're drunk." She huffed in frustration. The other red head took a sip of his coffee, now sporting a messily buttoned shirt and a red hand print on his left cheek.

"It's the closest room to crash in plus.." He turned to look at Juichi who was quietly eating a piece of buttered toast. He smiled widely and pinched her cheeks. "Juichi is just so cute when she's sleeping and really soft I just couldn't resist!" He cooed which earned him another hand print on his right cheek. He only smirked as he placed his empty cup back on the table. "Come on, it's not like you don't smother her. I know how you are Lisa. You're pratically a lovestruck teenager instead of a poisonous ice queen when it comes to Juichi." He said smoothly. Lisa gave her twin an icey glare from across the table.

"Who are you calling an ice queen you playboy?" She asked through clenched teeth. A silent battle ensued after that but it suddenly stopped when Lisa noticed Juichi step away from the table. "Is something wrong Ju-kun?" She asked using the nickname for her sister. A pout was graced onto her beautiful rosy lips. Juichi turned to look at her older sister.

"I'm going to go change." She informed her, the expressionless look still upon her face even when addressing to family. With a tilt of her head she gave Juichi a bright smile.

"Okay. Let your Nee-sama know if you need anything okay?" Her voice was cheery and very girly compared to how she spoke to her twin earlier.

"Yes, Nee-sama." With that Juichi left and went back to her room. Lisa began to squirm in her seat as she held her blushing face.

"Kyaa~ My little Ju-kun is so cute~" She swooned. Simon could only smirk as his words were true.

"See what I mean?" He asked confidentally. Lisa immediately changed her persona back to the cold, professional young woman she usually was. She couldn't really deny his words but it aggravated her that he was right. All she could do was click her tongue and stand up from the table.

"At least I'm not a pervert like you. You're a scientist. Instead of researching what your little sister wears for pyjamas go back to researching plant DNA." It was true. Simon Von Hugh V was a scientist. He hopes that he'll be able to reach his father's level before the older man passes and take over his research. Though with his personality, the older researchers that he works with don't take him seriously. This leads him to work harder which then leads him to become frustrated, then get drunk, and then wind up in Juichi's bed. His twin huffed in frustration and walked out of the room. He followed behind her and leaned against the wall as she began to put on her black high heels.

"Are you going to be out late today?" The fighting sibling in him died down and turned into a casual younger brother. Yes. He is the younger twin. And no they don't sleep in the same bed like the other twins. Lisa tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear as she began to put on the other heel. She too began to act like the casual older sister.

"I have a couple of photoshoots today and I have to attend another one of those boring parties. I swear, I feel as though I'm just there as eye candy. I still don't know why my agent wants me to go to these things." Lisa works as a fashion model and is gaining a lot of popularity these days. With her flawless light skin tone, her height, and her perfectly curved body it's no wonder she's becoming so popular. Plus her striking hair and eyes is a somewhat rare combination when it's all natural. Especially here in Japan. However, she only uses her first name as her alias in order to keep her professional life away from her personal life. As she walked over towards the door her brother chuckled.

"Well obviously, you have to act like you care about the rich people and their money." His little joke was recieved happily as his sister smiled at him amusingly.

"Whatever. I'm not in it for the money." She placed on her sunglasses as she opened the door. "I just like what I'm good at." She stated. Her brother smiled. His sister was so true to herself. That's what he always admired in her.

"Never change Sis." She looked at him questioningly but shook her confusion away and began to walk out the door towards the awaiting car after giving him a wave goodbye. But as he was about to close the door he heard hercall out to him.

"Oh by the way," He looked out to her. "Juichi said she was going out today with those "friends" of hers." Her emphasis on the word 'friends' was spoken distatefully. "Keep her company alright?" She ordered him. He only gave her a bored 'are-you-serious' look. "Hey, Lukas' judgement isn't enough to convince me that they're actually her friends. Plus they're mostly boys and I certainly don't approve of that." She said with a frown on her face. Simon could only sigh. There was no use in arguing with her now that she's decided.

"Fine." Lisa smiled and entered the car. When Simon finally closed the door he couldn't help but chuckle. Honestly, he wanted to take a look at this so called 'Host Club' as well. He wants to see the people who were able to make his little sister a tad bit happier. Something he's been trying to do for years.

After having another cup of coffee he decided to get ready for the day. But first, he had to tell Juichi that he was going to accompany her today. He walked up to her room and knocked.

"Juichi." He called out. He was answered with a muffled 'Hm?' and he took that as an invitation. As he entered he should have figured that his little sister would get side tracked. She always did have a bad habit of getting distracted easily. He stared blankly at her as she sat on the floor before the television that exuded a multitued of colors and various sound effects. It was one of those fighter games though he wasn't much of a gamer as she and Lukas were to figure out exactly what game it is. He somewhat regretted leaving Lukas in charge during some nights otherwise his sister wouldn't have been so attached to video games. He sighed as he walked over to her. He crouched down to her level and stared at the flashy television. "I thought you said you were going to get changed." He stated. Juichi hardly batted an eyelash as she replied with an expressionless face.

"I wanted to beat one more level first." He glanced towards her to see such concentration in her eyes even if her face did stay stoic. It was somewhat laughable to him that even though she doesn't recognize emotions so well one can still take notice of it through her actions. He sighed.

"You're going out today aren't you?" She only nodded. Time to break it to her. "Well Lisa told me that I have to go with you." She nodded again. "And since I'm going to be tagging along, you need to get changed now." He sensed she was rather upset with that last statement.

"But I can't pause the game now." Did he sense whining from her words? He smiled slyly. Oh he knew exactly what to do from here.

"If you change now, I'll get you ice cream." She seemed to have sat perfectly still for a moment then suddenly she handed him the controller and bolted to her closet.

"Take over." She said to him before running off. He stared at the controller in confusion. He had no idea how to work the device and it frustrated him to no end that he couldn't land a single hit on the opponent. He was so absorbed with trying to figure out what to do that he hadn't noticed that Juichi was behind him staring blankly at how low his health bar was. "You really are bad at this." She stated bluntly. He slightly jumped at her sudden appearance and turned a shade of red at her comment. He stood up immediately and shut the game and TV off.

"W-Whatever.." He muttered with a frown on his face. He finally took a good look at her and was somewhat disappointed at her choice in wardrobe. It wasn't bad, it was just too boyish for his taste. She was currently wearing black shorts that cut aboved her knees that had a little picture of a bear on her left pocket, a wide red hoodie with short sleeves that ended right where her elbows are, and a baggy gray beanie. He pouted. "Juichi, don't you ever where girly clothes?" He sighed. She only blinked up at him then looked at her clothes, wondering what was wrong with them. He took note of this and softly chuckled. "Okay." He said confidentally making her look up at him again. "Before we meet with your friends, let's doll you up. Since I'm coming along I want to see my sister look as cute as possible. So," He gave her a wink and a sparkling smile. "let's consider this a date." She could only stare up at him questioningly. It was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

><p>For Simon's choice of wardrobe he decided on a simple white v-neck and good 'ol fashion blue jeans. He was old school like that. He and Juichi walked around the shopping complex for some nice clothes for her. Well, after he had bought her that ice cream of course. When a store finally caught his eye he looked down at his sister with a smile and pointed out the store, leading her over by taking her hand in his. By the time they entered the store her ice cream was completely gone. They had walked into a fashion salon store where half the store would be picking out an outfit and the other half would be a salon that would do your hair and make-up, etc. It was a perfect choice given the time they had before they met up with the host club.<p>

"Is there anything I can help you with?" One of the female employees came up to them with a smile on her face. He grinned back and placed a hand on Juichi's shoulder.

"Make my girl a little more girlier. Make her look cute." He said to her. The employee nodded and gestured that Juichi would follow her. Juichi did so after getting a reassuring nod from Simon. As Simon waited on the couch outside, Juichi was taken behind a curtain where hundreds of clothings hung on the racks. Two other employees joined them, both female, and they eyed Juichi's figure.

"Small girl, but that's quite alright since her boyfriend requested a cute outfit." Juichi decided not to correct them that Simon was her brother because they immediately took off to look at the clothes hanging, grabbing whatever might look good on her. "I'm thinking shades of orange, what do you think?" One called out. "I'm thinking bolder colors, in a sort of spunky cute." The other replied. The previous employee from earlier walked Juichi over to a dressing room where the other two ladies had placed in numerous outfits for her to try on. "Show us each outfit okay?" They called out happily from the other side of the curtain that stood as a door for the changing room. Juichi could only stare at the amounts of clothing in the room. Why did her brother have to make such a big fuss out of her clothes? She slumped her shoulders slightly and got right to it.

Juichi went throught so many types of clothes. She tried on skinny jeans, skirts, baby tees, and overly sized sweaters. It was starting to get tiring. That is until this final outfit where when she came out, the reactions of the three girls were sparkling eyes and blushes on their faces. "It's perfect!" They all swooned. With the outfit finally picked they rushed her over to the salon, preparing her for her final revealing. "Your boyfriend is going to love you even more!" The hair stylist commented. Again, Juichi decided not to correct them. Somehow it seemed alright to just let them think whatever they wanted.

Simon was starting get bored of all the waiting. From previous experiences with his twin he half expected that they were going to waste the whole day but thankfully it had only taken thirty minutes.

"Ta-da!" Was what he heard as his eyes fell upon his sister. The air had gotten caught in his throat as he suddenly realized how adorable his little sister was. Or at least the girl that looked like his little sister.

"Juichi?" It was like he couldn't believe that this girl was Juichi that he needed validation. Juichi looked up at him, her face still stoic, but her eyes brightened with curiousity. She had tilted her head in questioning and a quiet 'Hm?' escaped her lips. This was in fact his sister. No doubt about it. Covering his reddened face with one of his hands he pondered whether this decision was a good idea or a decision which would spiral downward from there.

On their way out of the shopping complex he couldn't stop looking at Juichi. This was his sister who would always parade in simple shirts and jeans and her usual baggy sweaters and hoodies. There were certain occassions where she would wear formal dresses but those hardly fazed him. But he has never seen her wear such casual feminine clothing before. The usual jeans and shorts she would wear was replaced by black tights that ended below her knee that was hemmed with lace at the bottom. Her hoodie gone and was swapped for a sleeveless shirt that gave off an illusion it was a dress. It was peach colored with a wide neckline that showed her cute collar bones and a collar that ruffled up a bit because of the pink ribbon that laced around it. The fancy top reached to her mid thigh where the ruffled elastic comfortably hugged her legs making the little dress slightly poofy. Over that she wore a dark salmon colored crop top cardigan left unbuttoned with sleeves reaching to her elbows and to top it all off a pumpkin colored newsboy cap that looked a little too big for her but still made her look all the more adorable. Not to mention that they had straightened her messy hair which now grew passed her cheekbones and covered the back of her neck. Also the eye liner and mascara they put on her accentuated her large golden eyes. However, he wasn't the only one that took notice of her significant change. He noticed that other male shoppers were eyeing his sister, and that was not working for him. He quickly took hold of her hand and glared at the strangers who quickly looked away when they saw his actions. Juichi looked up at her brother in question.

"Nii-sama?" She asked him. He smiled down at her and shook his head.

"Nothing, just wanted to hold your hand." He covered smoothly. She nodded.

"Can we go in there?" He followed where her slender finger was pointing towards and raised a questionable brow.

"A seafood restruant?" He asked her. She nodded and explained herself.

"I want to pick up something for a friend." Not a usual answer he's ever heard but he could never say no to her. So he followed behind her as she entered the restruant. He didn't pay attention to what she ordered to go and kept to his thoughts. He thought about what her new friends were like. She's spoken about them over the dinner table with their father. Though during those times he was distracted by his other siblings who were plotting something against their sister's friends. He did know that there were seven of them. Six boys and one other girl according to Lukas when he had visited them last time. Most of the talk that Juichi and their father had were about the Host Club's activities. Apparently they would sometimes dress up for a certain theme and then just immerse themselves in it. Simon guessed that a lot of change would interest Juichi into staying but he still couldn't shake the doubt towards them. Was he jealous that they were stealing his time with Juichi away from him? She was growing up and there was no need to baby sit her any longer but it's just a force of habit. For as long as he remembered, the family would always watch over their youngest one. Especially after..

"Nii-sama?" He broke out of his thoughts and looked down at Juichi who now held a plastic bag in one hand. Her eyes glowed with worry for her older brother. Maybe he should stop worrying. He grinned down at her and patted her capped head.

"I'm alright." He assured her. "Let's get to your friends."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AS QUICKLY AS I SHOULD BE! <em>**

**_Just a lot of things going on but I hope this chapter will satisfy you for the time being. ^^;;_**

**_So here you finally meet the two eldest of the family, AND THEY'RE TWINS! ^ O ^ _****_There is also something mysterious about why they're so protective of Juichi. _**

**_Do not fret, these things will be answered in the future. ^^_**

**_There is no Host Club in this chapter but they will be in there in part two! And who knows, maybe we get to see some cutesy, fluffy, flirting stuff between Juichi and the Host Club. / _**

**_Now on a serious note.._**

**_What would you like to happen next? What are you expecting to see in the next chapter or following chapters?_**

**_As always please review, comment, leave suggestions, or say 'hello' when you get the chance!_**


	7. Chapter 7: The Gift of Big Tuna

RATED M**. ****_Just in case._**

**DISCLAIMER:**

_MY CHARACTERS BELONGS TO ME. PLOT OF STORY BELONGS TO ME. OURAN'S CHARACTERS/STORY PLOT BELONG TO BISCO._

_To all of those people who reviewed I thank you very much._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"UWAAA!" Was the response she was given when she and her brother entered the small apartment of one Haruhi Fujioka. The rest of the Host Club was sitting in the small quarters of the living room, either sitting in the traditional Japanese way or casually sprawled on the floor around the low table. Upon the table were some small white boxes, which Juichi assumed were pastries brought by Hani, and several other boxed and bagged items nearest to the closet.<p>

"Ju-chan, you're so cute!" Hani exclaimed from where he sat, throwing Juichi one of his famous child like smiles. After nodding her thanks for the compliment her eyes immediately went to look over at Mori for his reaction, unknowingly hoping for praise from him. However instead, after a moment of looking at her, Mori turned his eyes away causing Juichi to feel a slight sting in her chest. _Did I do something wrong?_ She wondered.

"That's right! That's right!" Chimed in both of the twins who had large grins on their devilishly handsome faces. Their cheery voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"If you were planning on dressing up all cute today you should have let us known!" Hikaru called out.

"Tell us next time okay? We'll pick out something nice for you." Kaoru smiled towards her. Over the couple of days she was able to decipher which twin spoke through their different tones in their voices. So knowing who spoke now was a breeze.

"Oh my dear daughter! You look so cute!" Juichi knew that voice anywhere. She turned her gaze over to the Host Club's "King" who had a tint of pink brushing onto his cheeks. His arms were wide open as he began to stand from where he sat. "Give Daddy a hug you adorable little thing!" But before he could even take a step he was wrenched backwards onto his seat by Kyouya who grabbed him by the collar like a dog.

"Please restrain yourself." Kyouya said with a sigh. Juichi mentally thanked Kyouya for his actions. She still wasn't used to Tamaki's closeness just yet.

"You suprised me!" Haruhi said honestly. Juichi turned towards her to see her smile. "It isn't what you usually wear but it's a very nice change." Haruhi gave her a kirt nod. "It's very cute." It was the same with Haruhi. After finding out her true gender, Juichi had assumed that Haruhi wore feminine clothes regularly. But like her, Haruhi usually wears just a t-shirt and shorts. Though for today's special occassion she decided to wear a white ruffled blouse and black skinny jeans. To top it all off she had a pink sakura petal hair clip holding up some of her bangs from falling into her face. In spite of everything, to Juichi, Haruhi was the cutest one here. Which reminds her..

"Haruhi." She called catching the brunette's attention. She held up the white container towards the girl with eyes reflecting a smile. "Happy birthday." She calmly stated as the birthday girl opened her present. With wide eyes and pink tinted cheeks the birthday girl opened her gift. In response to seeing the gift Haruhi looked between the box to Juichi, then back to the box, and back to Juichi.

"E-Eh?!" Juichi raised a brow at her reaction. _Did she not like the gift?_ On the contrary, Haruhi was extremely happy with the gift. "Really? Ootoro?!" She exlaimed, revealing the contents of the box to everyone else. The host club chorused in a symphony of 'ooh's in understanding whereas Simon stood with an arched brow in question. Haruhi began to look a little panicked and flustered at the same time. "B-But, Juichi-san! Isn't this expensive? And there's so much of it too.." She asked feeling bad that her friend went out of her way to buy such a luxury. Juichi only shook her head.

"It's alright. As long as you like it Haruhi, I don't mind buying it." Touched by her words Haruhi's eyes brimmed with tears of happiness. She quickly placed the box down and went to embrace Juichi tightly, rubbing her cheek against the younger one's head like a pet.

"Juichi-san I love you! I don't deserve you!" Haruhi exclaimed affectionately. Similarly with the twins Juichi was able to get to know Haruhi more. Even more so since she too was a female and because of their increased closeness Juichi found out about Haruhi's more girly side. Which she found quite amusing.

Upon seeing the action Simon was about to rush in and part the two girls as he remembered that Juichi had that problem with touching but he stopped when he sensed his sister's calmness. It left him to question her sudden change. Was it because Haruhi was a girl? That couldn't be right. Even at home with Lisa, Juichi would often silently bare with her older sister's oncomings even though she would distress over being held. But for some reason, the closeness she was having with Haruhi was different. She wasn't as stiff as a board as she usually is when a non family member closed their proximity nor did she immediately push the brunette girl off as would be her initial reaction. _Curiouser and curiouser._ Thought the scientist. Even if he was rather irritated with his thoughts he put on a smile for the sake of not making his little sister upset. Haruhi finally took notice of the taller gentlemen and released her hold on Juichi to stare at him in question. She then turned her head down to Juichi with the same face.

"Juichi-san? Who's that?" She asked. Juichi turned her head to peer over at Simon then looked back at Haruhi.

"This is Simon." She gestured with her hand. "My eldest brother." Simon gave them all a casual smile and held a hand up as a greeting gesture. Haruhi gave him a smile in return.

"Nice to meet you." Haruhi said respectfully. Simon nodded.

"Like wise." Was his reply.

"So what brings the eldest sibling of the Von Hugh family to our little get together?" Kyouya questioned. His cool gaze met with Simon's impassive one. Simon raised a brow to the young man's question. He remembered hearing Lukas say that this club was aware of their family's situation revolving around their family name. How his younger brother could trust some kids with their family issues he didn't know. As a scientist, this thought made him everso curious.

"I'm the second eldest sibling." He corrected Kyouya with a voice filled with a light layer of cockiness. Kyouya quickly caught the tone and only grinned with amusement. "And pardon my intrusion but I was given strict orders to baby sit this one," Simon playfully pats Juichi on the head as he mentions 'this one'. "By Miss big sister herself." A chorusing 'ahh' came from the twins.

"We heard about her." Hikaru commented. "What did Lukas say again?" he asked turning to his brother.

"I think he said getting her approval was going to be difficult or something." Kaoru answered scratching at his chin. "Is she really that difficult to please?" the question was to Simon who chuckled in response.

"Oh yeah." He said playfully. "She's a regular ice queen if you sum her up entirely." Juichi tilted her head at this comment.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked. Simon only laughed lightly and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. You're always on her good side." The rest of the group laughed at Simon's light humor.

"Ah!" Juichi turned to see Haruhi's shoulders jump suddenly. "I haven't offered you any drinks yet! Juichi-san. Simon-san. Please, have a seat!" Haruhi then scrambled towards the small kitchen while Juichi and Simon seated themselves on the matted floor. Juichi sat by Kyouya while Simon was seated next to Tamaki. "I'm sorry for not asking earlier Simon-san, Juichi-san, but would either of you like tea or coffee? Or some water?" Haruhi called out. Simon chuckled at hearing Haruhi having difficulties to please her guests.

"I've had a lot of coffee this morning so tea is alright with me." He replied. Juichi decided not to have anything.

"Ah, Haruhi y'know we'd like to have-" Before the twins could finish their sentence the agitated voice Haruhi cut them off knowing full well where their abuse on her was going.

"I don't need to serve you since you think this is some kind of vacation home." Her comment recieved booing of disapproval from the twins.

"So Sai-chan what do you do?" Asked the ever so cheerful Hani. Simon raised an eyebrow at the nickname but decided to question the small boy. He leaned back on to his arms and looked up in a thoughtful manner.

"Hm, well I'm basically just a scientist similar to my father. I'm currently researching plant DNA in search of a way to naturally have it grow independently without water or sunlight." The room echoed with awe and praise towards the young man. It made him grin to see such fascination for his line of work.

"Whoa, then wouldn't that solve the world hunger crisis?" Simon was surprised to hear such a knowledgable question from the same small boy. Maybe he underestimated him. The question did gain the interest of the others, and by others meaning the twins and Tamaki, who leaned in with opened ears. Another grin fell upon the older man's face.

"Yup." He said confidently. The four teens once again awed. "But.." Simon let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his messy red hair. "The people who I work with are skeptical about the idea calling it another "pipe dream" and that I'm just another one those hopeful youths." He let out a small laugh at his explanation. Those men were the reason why he would drink himself silly during the long nights. They were the reason why he was striving so hard to be at his father's status so that one day he can finally use the resources he was declined to further his researchers and prove to those men they were wrong. Though, he'll admit, through all that negativity we began to doubt himself. He began to agree with what they were saying and thinking that it was all a waste of time. _'How pathetic.'_

"Don't listen to them Simon-san." Those confident words awoken him from his self pity. His head whipped towards his right where the taller blonde was sitting. A smile shone on his face and the fire of certainty burned in his eyes reflecting a flame that had lit in the old scientist's own eyes years ago. "Don't ever give up! They may have the years of working but you have the knowledge and passion to accomplish this goal." This time it was Simon's turn to stare in awe but he tried to keep it hidden for the sake of his pride. He was supposed to be the wise elder not these kids. Tamaki's words did move him though. If it weren't for his ego to always appear cool he would be trembling with excitement and newfound determination right about now. The others surrounding the table smiled at Tamaki's statement reminiscing of similar times and words the violet eyed boy gave them. Simon's gaze drifted over to his younger sibling who's attention was also on the blonde boy. She still held an expressionless face but as he stared at her golden hues he saw the sparkle of admiration towards her upperclassman. '_The feeling of hope.. Is this why you're so attached?'_ He mentally chuckled. '_I think I get it.'_ His eyes locked with the blonde once again. His face void of any emotion.

"You're Tamaki right?" He asked softly. Tamaki only stared in idiotic question causing the older man to break out into a large grin. He patted the blonde's head and ruffled up his hair as he laughed mockingly. "Why the hell are you lecturing me? I'm the older one here not you!" The sudden outburst surprised them all but it allowed the atmosphere to mellow out into a comfortable friendliness that the group is used to. It was at this point that Haruhi came out with Simon's tea, placing it front of the grown man.

"Sorry about that Simon-san, I had to reboil the water." Haruhi said with embarrassment seating herself comfortably between Juichi and him. Simon only smiled at her apology.

"Haruhi-kun was it?" Haruhi nodded. "No worries and please," he reached for his warm tea and kept it to his lips. His eyes glanced over to the girl beside him and gave her a flirtatious smirk. "Call me Simon." He ended smoothly before taking a sip of his tea. A small blush appeared on Haruhi's cheeks and she nervously looked down at her hands. She then looked back at him with a another nervous smile. Juichi leaned in so that she was in her brother's line of vision. He caught her intense gaze as he was about to take another sip of his tea.

_'Don't hit on Haruhi. She's not like the girls you date.' _She mentally thought to him. Simon was able to understand her thought and only smirked once again.

_'I'm just teasing.'_ He thought back to her which she was able to understand. In response she let out a small huff and pulled Haruhi away from him. The action made Haruhi looked down at Juichi in question, oblivious to the tense sibling battle. The witnesses can only commentate what they saw.

"Is this how they always fight?"

"It looks like they're just glaring at each other."

"He really is her older brother."

"Uwa~ the tension is so scary!"

"Ah."

"I can hardly imagine how the other siblings fight."

After that fiasco Simon had completely finished his tea and Haruhi was putting the cup away. By this time everyone was just sitting around and relaxing. Juichi not familiar with the household began to poke around the small living quarters. Simon took this time to ask more questions.

"So birthday girl, what are your plans for today?" A low hum came from Haruhi.

"Honestly, I have none. Maybe eat out I guess." She answered. This made the other eccentric members frown in disapproval.

"Come on Haruhi, it's your birthday. You can do whatever you want!" Hikaru exclaimed as he leaned on the table, his chin atop his palm.

"Yeah!" Kaoru cried in agreement. "Isn't there anything you want to do?" The girl only shrugged her shoulders. The sudden noise of a large object crashing to the floor caught everyone's attention. They all turned towards the door leading to Haruhi's room as a quiet voice expressed their current situation.

"Ow.." Juichi mumbled. She was curious what the rest of Haruhi's appartment had looked like and ended up looking through Haruhi's room. As suspected it was simple and clean with not so many personal knick-knacks besides a few framed photos. While ambling around an piece of advertisement caught her eye placed neatly on the study desk. She picked it up and took a closer look at it. It had a photo of a large Ferris wheel on it coupled with other carnival thought of going to this place excited the girl. It has been some time since she has ever visited a carnival, not to mention it would be a wonderful way to spend Haruhi's birthday. Juichi quickly turned on her heel to show the others her findings but her foot had tangled up in a stray piece of clothe that was laying on the floor causing her to fall and end up where she was currently.

"Ah, Juichi-san!" Juichi looked up to see Haruhi quickly walk into the room while the others crowd at the doorway to see what was going.

"You know it's not polite to enter someone's room without permission Juichi." Simone scolded. She stared blankly at him.

"You're one to talk." She retorted, taking amusement at his reaction. She sat herself up while Haruhi knelt by her side.

"Are you okay?" Juichi nodded at the question then held up the advertisement she had found earlier.

"Here." She stated simply. Haruhi took the paper and looked at it in surprise.

"I forgot about this." She looked up to see Juichi stare at her with determination blazing in her eyes. Haruhi mentally chuckled at the sight. _'How cute.'_ She knew that this would pique the other girl's interest and she didn't have the heart to deny her the experience. With a bright smile Haruhi said, "Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>I sincerely apologies for the long wait but finally here is the second part of 'Pumpkins and Tuna' (which isn't really a good title but nonetheless one anyways).<strong>

**I didn't expect this to be a three part chapter but I'm having a lot of difficulties writing it so I had no other choice but to post what I already had and then make a part three. So hopefully this will suffice for now and, again, I apologies for the wait.**

**Though from here on out I'd like to establish some kind of schedule for this story so you, my readers, won't have to check everyday for an update and end up finding none.**

**So check up on this story every Monday for a new chapter for it will be the latest day where I'll update the story.**

**As always, thank you for reading! Please review, comment, leave suggestions, or say 'hello' when you get the chance!**


End file.
